parralel shock
by epic insanity666
Summary: hello people this is my first fanfiction so don't be hating i wont have accurate scenes in the anime my oc's will prpobably be op as hell because i made them gods well most of them
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning" whispered Sarah as she kissed Michael

"Good morning to you too" replied Michael sitting up and kissing back

"How are we gonna tell everyone" said Sarah remembering that she was KIA

"I'll explain everything" said Michael full of confidence

"Well I'll leave it to you than" said Sarah putting her pants on before noticing a smirk

"What's with the smile" questioned Sarah as she put on her bra

"Those are my pants" said Michael smiling

"So what if I wear your clothes their more comfy" stated Sarah crossing her arms before someone barged in tackling Sarah surprising Michael

"Am I dreaming" screamed Natasha before noticing Michaels bare chest

"Did I barge in at the wrong time" questioned Natasha standing up with Sarah

"Why else would I be mad" shouted Sarah before Kicking Natasha out the door and slamming it behind her

"You don't need to shout" muttered Natasha before being smacked by Jack

"I told you to knock" said Jack annoyed

"That's no way to treat a girl" replied Natasha before punching Jacks shoulder

"Then knock next time and hopefully their won't be a next time" hissed Jack before walking to the cafeteria

"So what are they gonna do now since you said Sarah was KIA" questioned Natasha walking beside Jack

"Well I thought you heard Michael before you barged into the room" reminded Jack entering the cafeteria

"Well if you need me I'll be in the weapons testing lab" said Natasha before kissing Jack on the cheek and running off

"What the hell" said Jack getting everyone's attention?

"So when do I get my ID back" questioned Sarah sitting on Michael's lap while watching a movie

"I don't know just have to wait" answered Michael as he hugged her closer before the announcement

"May the following personnel make their way to lieutenant Marrowin's lab Michael Claiton, Jack Claiton, Sarah Kyle's, Violet Elris, Doug Marcus thank you that is all?"

"Well you heard it come on I'll carry you their my future wife" said Michael kissing Sarah before picking her up and walking out the door

At Dexter's lab

"Alright dex what have you got for us now" questioned Doug crossing his arms

"Well I have discovered a number of parallel worlds and they're ones that we are familiar with" answered Dexter as he walked to the viewing screen

"There is one world where when people die they either become demonic monsters or these somewhat guardians of the humans a little bit like us to put it" continued Dexter typing on his notepad

"So this one is like my favourite anime show" questioned Michael as he leaned on a wall

"Uh I'm sure if I follow" said Dexter looking at Michael before going back to typing

" Bleach I used to watch it until some moron threw it in the trash" said Looking at Jack angrily

"Hey I didn't know" said Jack innocently

"Now before we are children again we need to send in drones to scout the world" said Dexter before opening the wall Michael was leaning against causing him to fall through the portal

"Michael!" screamed Sarah before being pulled back by Jack

"Dexter send the drone now" said Jack before a drone flew past his head and into the portal

"Holy shit" shouted Michael falling in the air as he attempted to correct his descent towards the ground

"What happened now" shouted a voice causing Michael to correct himself giving him a view of a hill with red pillars on it along with white towers

"Yep were in bleach" said Michael causing Zecromac to growl

"Well why are we fucking falling" shouted Zecromac causing Michael to bare his teeth

"You're not helping" retorted Michael as he felt his trajectory change moving him towards the mountain noticing the ground come closer

"This is gonna hurt" said Michael not noticing Zecromac surround his body with shadows that sooner became armor as he crashed into the mountain causing a web of cracks to spread as he yelped in pain

"OK THAT REALLY FUCKING HURT!" shouted Michael as he held his wrists not noticing the armor hold or the fact he had eyes watching him until someone spoke

"Well this is unexpected" said a voice causing Michael to turn around and see a man with red hair holding a small girl with black hair along and a orange haired boy attempting to stand back up as a man with two others looked at him curiously

"Sōsuke Aizen, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo holy shit were in the soul society arc of the anime" thought Michael as he looked between Renji and Aizen until he activated Zecromac's claws baring his teeth surprising the soul reapers as he growled

"Should I help or just run off" thought Michael until he blocked a sword metres away from his face

"Yep I'm helping them" growled Michael as he blocked the sword from Aizen who lost the smile

"Hey Michael can I scare him" questioned Zecromac causing Michael to smile evilly confusing Aizen until he was pushed back as Michael was replaced by an armored Zecromac

"Ha come on fuck face" said Zecromac as he stepped forward shocking Renji and Rukia as he made his right arm a blade

"Now that I have your attention, how would you like to die Aizen" said Zecromac who laughed evilly while he stood between Ichigo and Aizen who glared at him

"Who are you" questioned Ichigo as he stood up in pain

"A big fan" said Michael as he returned to is human state widening his eyes as he saw a small diamond in Aizen's hand

"Give me that" growled Michael as he zoomed towards Aizen snatching at his hand only to be countered by Kaname Tōsen while Gin stood back in interest

"Hey a blind guy" said Zecromac as Michael countered each attack from Kaname successfully blocking until he sent his foot into the traitors chest sending him back in pain successfully dodging a giant fist

"Traitor" growled a voice causing Michael to smile in joy as he saw the humanoid wolf who wore a shinigami captains outfit

"Whoever you are, you better not just stand and watch" growled the captain causing Michael to nod as he ran to his side activating his hybrid armor aiming his KC rifle at the ready

"Nice to meet you" said Michael as his visor took a grey colour sooner joined by his helmet being reinforced

"Let's get this started" added Michael as he stepped forward taking warning shots causing the three traitors to scatter avoiding the bolts of blue energy from the rifle and unable to get close to destroy it the one who stopped was Gin because he was taken hostage from a orange haired woman and Aizen by a tan skinned female along with a woman who snuck a shocked look to Michael who blocked a swipe from Kaname who was equally shocked as he was sucker punched

"Heads up" said Michael seconds before a giant foot behind him joined by a female voice

"Sorry were late" said a cheerful voice until the woman saw Michael chuckle as he reloaded the rifle letting it glow blue as he aimed it at Aizen

"Make a move and you go headless" warned Michael as Ichigo took a step forward until he was helped by a boy with Glass and wearing white clothing

"Uryu where's Orihime" questioned Ichigo not noticing Uryu look at Michael in awe as he grew in size growing a tail in the armor until he blinked shaking his head as he faced Ichigo

"She'll be up here soon just hold on" said the Quincy as he continued to look at Michael until the head captain of the shinigami approached

"Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen, Gin Ichimaru what is the meaning of this" said the man showing old eyes of anger not even looking towards Michael who growled like an animal beside the wolf captain

"How you holding up Sajin" said Michael as he stood beside the captain who blinked in surprise until Michael shrugged

"Make a move and our new friend blows off your head remember" said the orange haired woman causing Michael to step forward showing his size as he looked down at the two who had wide eyes until he turned towards Aizen who smiled looking up

"Get back" shouted Michael causing the hostages to be released as a golden beam of light shine on the three traitors making the ground beneath them float

"Well I would have enjoyed being in your custody a little longer Rangiku" said Gin as he floated beside the two traitors not expecting to see Michael roar in anger

"Cowards" shouted Michael as he shrunk down to his human form losing the tail as he was approached by the shinigami until he holstered his rifle making him a non-threat allowing the head captain to approach

"Who are you" said the old man as Michael looked with respect

"Lieutenant Michael Claiton sir" said Michael saluting happily until he noticed the confused looks from the shinigami as he shrugged innocently

"I have to thank you for attempting to stop the traitors" said the old man causing Michael to look at the wounded form of Ichigo and Renji while Rukia was sitting beside Orihime who arrived after a minute to see the three traitors vanish into Hueco Mundo

"Is he going to be ok Orihime" questioned Rukia not noticing Michael stand beside her intently until she turned and yelped causing the helmet's reinforced face plate retract showing a human face smiling

"Is he gonna be ok" said Michael as he kneeled down to look at Ichigo closely who blinked at the glowing eyes of blue

"Who are you" questioned Ichigo as Orihime focused on his injuries until she looked at Michael innocently

"I'm Michael Claiton" greeted Michael until he saw a floating robot hover beside him causing him to grab it happily

"Yo can you hear me guys" said Michael as he pressed a button on the side of his head calming down as he heard a voice

"Yeah, I'm fine… had a rough landing though" said Michael as he walked away for privacy allowing the Ichigo to speak

"Michael Claiton" said Ichigo questioningly as Rukia followed his movement until Renji stood up and approached the new hero cautiously hearing a female voice until he stopped and heard the conversation

"Are you sure you're ok" said Sarah as she appeared in Michael's visor successfully noticed by Renji who kept silent

"I'm fine though the ground i landed on isn't" joked Michael causing Sarah to laugh worriedly until Michael smiled

"Don't worry I'm still here aren't I" said Michael causing Sarah to smile happily until Michael noticed Renji behind him

"I love you, and I'll be home soon alright" said Michael as he allowed the robot to hover beside his head as he turned to Renji who gulped as he saw the visors grey tint until it was replaced by blue

"Uh I Guess I can thank you properly now sir" said Renji as Michael looked past him to see Zecromac manifest beside Renji mimicking his appearance

"I'm Renji Abarai" added Renji not noticing Zecromac mimic him until he turned his head and fell over with Zecromac laughing insanely until Michael smack his head stopping the laughter as Ichigo stood up in pain until it vanished allowing him to approach noticing Zecromac smile with his skull like teeth

"Well hey kid" greeted Zecromac while Michael held out a hand happily

"Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo cringing at the strength of Michael until he released the hand nervously

"What did you mean by a big fan" said Ichigo confused as Michael tilted his head in silent panic

"I say random shit when I'm fighting" said Michael as he allowed the armor to dematerialise showing casual clothing underneath the armor which was a long sleeved shirt with grey jeans and sneakers and fingerless gloves

"Well seeming though I came at the complete worst time for the bad guys, need any help at home because I got nothing better to do" said Michael showing a similar appearance to Ichigo with black hair and a kind smile and square shaped chin and sky blue eyes

"Not that I know of yet" said Ichigo happily as the duo were approached by Orihime and Uryu who looked quizzically towards Michael until he smiled showing white teeth

The next day as the group of rescuers helped restore order to the Seireitei as they called it Michael was preparing to help a victim of the Traitorous captain

"SO Who is this Momo Hinamori anyway" questioned Zecromac as Michael walked down a road until he arrived at the Squad five barracks retrieving odd looks from the members until he found his way into the old office of Aizen

"So he must have trained her so she couldn't live without him is that right" added Zecromac as Michael looked around the room noticing dried blood on the floor

"This must be where he stabbed her" muttered Michael as he sniffed the blood catching a scent further away from the room causing him to stand up straight and leave the office sniffing the air again as he walked towards the source of the scent which led him to the infirmary

"I guess she's been here all the time" said Michael as he entered the room to be greeted by the lieutenant of the captain of the barracks

"Hello Isane" said Michael surprising the woman as he walked past her following the scent until he bumped into a small captain who had white hair and Turquoise eyes along with a captains Haori

"Sup" greeted Michael happily as he looked into the room to see Momo miserably on the bed noticing tears in her eyes until he frowned at the small captain

"Watch where your…" said the captain only to be thrown against the wall by a mass of shadows the erupted from Michael's feet as he approached

"Listen here Toshi" glared Michael as he looked down to the captain who glared back until he saw the pure hatred in the eyes causing him to step down in defeat

"How could you let your child hood friend lie down in that bed in misery, what makes you think even if you are a captain better than her" said Michael causing the captain to look at him angrily

"How dare you speak to a captain like…"

"I don't care if I get imprisoned here, she needs help and I can tell you can help her" said Michael allowing the captain to be released as he stood on his feet

"So please help her, Aizen's already done enough damage to her physical and Mental state" said Michael as he looked into the room while the captain looked at him in grief

"What should I do" said the captain causing Michael to smile as he looked down and see determination in the boys eyes

"Stay by her side and give her comfort, oh and I can tell she has a thing for you" said Michael before he walked off leaving the captain shocked in silence until he shook his head and stepped into the room

"Well you seem to be a wise person for your age" said a female voice causing Michael to flinch until he sighed in relief

"Thank god you're not a scientist clown" sighed Michael causing the woman to smile kindly

"I tend to be…"

"Really terrifying" said Michael interrupting the woman who looked at him until he smiled

"Sorry I know some things private about most of the people here" said Michael causing the woman to look at him shocked as he walked off

"See you later Retsu Unohana" said Michael as he left the barracks narrowly avoiding contact with a man with bells on the top of his spiked hair until he stopped and turned seeing Michael freeze in fear as he saw a grin

"Are you the one that fell out of the sky" said the man as he stepped towards Michael who smiled nervously until he was greeted by a pink girl on his head

"Well hey Yachiru, Kenpachi" said Michael confusing the duo as he smiled at Yachiru who smiled happily

"Yachiru if you don't mind can you get off my head please" said Michael as he held the girl in front of his face raising an eyebrow as he looked at Kenpachi who took her and placed her on his shoulder

"How do you know us" questioned Kenpachi not noticing Ichigo run out of the open and avoid sight until Michael shrugged

"I know a lot of things even future ones" said Michael showing a grin

"Like Bugendai gyakusatsu" added Michael as he walked away towards the location Ichigo went leaving Kenpachi confused until he realised what he meant

"Treat that name with respect Kenpachi, or she'll kill ya" said Michael as he walked away disappearing into a cloud of shadows until he reappeared beside Ichigo who jumped as he stood in a room with Orihime, Uryu and Chad who all seemed surprised by his sudden appearance

"Sup" greeted Michael happily as he took a seat in the room allowing the teens to talk until he tapped Uryu on the shoulder gesturing for him to follow

"Can I help you" said Uryu before he was hit on the head as Michael looked at him annoyed

"What was that for" growled Uryu until he saw the bracelet he wore in Michael's hand

"You seem to be more stupid for a Quincy" sighed Michael as he gave the bracelet back to Uryu who looked at him in shock until he felt a slight power recharge in his body causing Michael to turn around and smile with a hint of Zecromac on his face before he sat on the chair allowing the teens to continue speaking until Orihime took a skirt from Uryu

"No Uryu doesn't like Rukia" said Michael causing Orihime to stop in awe as he looked up from the book he found

"He's a Quincy, she's a Soul reaper he hates soul reapers but has become friends with one or more" said Michael as the teens looked at him in shock

"Should we ask how you know all this" questioned Orihime confusingly until she saw a knowing look from Michael which was sooner replaced by sadness

"We all lose someone precious to us" said Michael causing Orihime to look down with the same look until he stood up looking up to Chad with a smile

"The names Michael" said Michael shaking the boys hand happily until he looked out the window to see a blur

"I'll be right back" said Michael as he hopped out the window to jump onto a building to follow the blur until he arrived at the squad 2 barracks where he was greeted by the appearance of a young woman wearing the captains Haori while she sat on the roof not noticing Michael until he spoke startling her slightly as he dropped a black cat on her lap

"Kitty Cat" said Michael before he shadow jumped onto the other roof sitting down happilyas the captain looked at him as the cat meowed

"Who are you" questioned the captain losing sight of him until he held a cotton ball in front of the cat

"Don't worry, I'm friendly" said Michael before he shadow jumped away from the barracks where he was sitting at a gate like portal waiting patiently for the others until he was greeted by a man with silver hair and a kind smile

"You must be the one who stood against Aizen correct" said the captain as he approached causing Michael to smile happily

"Yes Sir Jūshirō Ukitake" said Michael as he held out a hand for the captain who happily shook it until he felt a slight surge of energy enter his body

"How's the illness going" said Michael causing the captain to raise an eyebrow until he felt slightly better than before

"It isn't really going well" said Jūshirō as he looked at his hand in confusion until Michael put a hand on the captains shoulder smiling happily

"Well you wont be worrying about it anymore" said Michael happily until the group arrived with Rukia who wore a white Japanese clothing

"I don't think we've probably met" said Rukia as she approached Michael who smiled happily while she looked up at him frowning as his eyes glowed blue

"My names Rukia Kuchiki" said Rukia dismissing the eyes as she shook Michael's hand until he looked at the portal that was opened

"Farewell Rukia" said Ichigo as the humans plus human hybrid stood ready for there home with an extra guest

"We'll meet again Ichigo" said Rukia before she waved to the other friends not noticing Michael activate his armor until he turned and saluted and joined the group in the portal instantly running as he saw the cleaner

"Why the hell are we running for this is a proper Soul reaper portal" shouted Ichigo as the group ran away from the cleaner easily outrun by Michael who held Orihime on his shoulder while she regained her breath

"What about us" yelled Uryu until he saw a glimpse of a shadow coming from Michael's feet followed by a large explosion causing everyone but Michael to look back shocked at the sight of Zecromac easily holding back the cleaner

"Well go on" said Zecromac casually leaning against the cleaner like it was a solid wall allowing the group to run out of the tunnel greeted by a long fall until they were caught by a flying carpet

"Well this is unexpected" said a voice causing Michael to sit up and see a man with a striped hat with blonde hair

"Kisuke Urahara" greeted Michael as he nodded to the man who smiled and nodded back until he was spoken to by Ichigo before he was slogged in the face

"That just made me angrier" said Ichigo as Kisuke held his face in pain until Michael chuckled standing up casually

"What about the other guy" questioned Uryu causing the group to look saddened until they heard an insane laugh

"Now don't worry about me I've died more than once" said Zecromac causing Michael to gulp

"Yeah and you kept leaving back pains" said Michael casually as Zecromac appeared beside Chad who looked at him in silence until he noticed a slight difference in his appearance

"Did you change your appearance again Zeke" said Michael as he sat back down causing the group to frown

"What I don't like having to stay terrifying when I'm around friends" said Zecromac shrugging innocently as Kisuke frowned

"Are you his Zanpakuto spirit" questioned the shop keeper gaining a look of confusion from the two

"No we're what you would call spiritual partners" said Michael as he sat down on the carpet while the group looked at him in interest

"Well seeming though you already know me…"

"I know a lot of things so no need to introduce me to anyone" said Michael causing everyone present to freeze in shock as he smiled under his helmet

"What don't you know" said Ichigo causing Michael to grin as he opened the helmets face plate

"I may know a few future events" said Michael looking to Kisuke until they dropped off Uryu and Orihime followed by Michael who changed into casual clothing with a smile

"So any of you have any spare rooms at home" said Michael as the two prepared to part ways

"I have a spare bedroom at my house" said Orihime happily causing Uryu to look at her in confusion

"Thank you Miss Inuoe" said Michael as he began to follow Orihime slightly seeing the jealousy in Uryu's expression until he looked at Uryu causing the Quincy to stand down

"What, I'm engaged" said Michael annoyed as he ran to follow Orihime who had a walking start until she stopped and saw Michael casually walk beside her

"So how's your brother did he pass over" questioned Michael as Orihime entered her apartment with Michael in tow

"He's in a better place I hope" said Orihime as Michael walked forward seeing the inside of the apartment until he saw a couch bed

"Oh glorious bed, how I missed you" cheered Michael as he jumped onto a bed while Orihime sat on the couch preparing her school uniform for tomorrow allowing Michael to sleep instantly until he was woken up by a hand of shadows

"What is it Zeke" questioned Michael as Orihime sat on the couch reading a book with a pen

"Should we try to comfort her or something" said Zecromac as he manifested beside Michael who looked towards Orihime until a thought of the future problems

"Hey Orihime" said Michael causing the girl to look at him with a smile

"Can I go to your school" said Michael causing Orihime to frown in thought

"I'll teach you how to cook better healthy foods, for payment I'll even cook for you" said Michael causing Orihime to look up in thought until she smiled and nodded

"Great I'll start cooking than" said Michael as he sprung to his feet towards the kitchen with Orihime in tow

The next day in the morning where Michael was woken up by a smack to the face followed by a male chuckle

"Ow who the… oh hell" said Michael as he looked up and saw the one person he never wanted to see in the morning

"What do you want Zeke" said Michael in an irritated groan while sitting up shocked as he wore the school uniform

"Don't worry I dressed you, now go wake up Orihime" ordered Zecromac causing Michael to smack his head as he stood up making Zecromac explode into a cloud of shadows that instantly flew into Michael's body

"Hey Orihime time to wake up" said Michael as he entered the room not getting a response slightly panicked until he shook the bed and heard a tired groan

"Five more minutes" said Orihime tiredly causing Michael to sweat drop

"She's just like Sarah" sighed Michael before he grabbed the bed sheets and pulled taking the blanket with his hands instantly regretting it as Orihime threw a punch into his face causing Zecromac to laugh like a child while Michael stood up with a fist mark on his right cheek

"Wake up the zombies are here!" shouted Michael losing his patience while Orihime bolted to her feet reaching for a hidden baseball bat and combat gear

"Wait I was just kidding" said Michael causing Orihime to frown in confusion until she instantly put on her uniform blushing slightly as she put the bat away while Michael sighed

"This is gonna be a long day" said Michael as the duo left Orihime's home greeted by Orihime's friend Tatsuki Arisawa who frowned towards Michael who simply waved with a nervous smile until the two moved away to speak silently

"Orihime who is that guy" questioned Tatsuki as she huddled beside Orihime who smiled

"He's only staying at my house until he gets his own, a family friend if it makes more sense" said Orihime not noticing Zecromac manifest in the huddle until Tatsuki jumped away in surprise as Zecromac vanished confusing Orihime

"Did you see that" shouted Tatsuki looking around frantically until she saw Zecromac beside Michael who was confused

"See what" said Michael as Zecromac giggled as he vanished letting the three walk to the school where Michael was instantly greeted by a boy who ran straight into a clothesline by Michael surprising Tatsuki as the boy mistaken Michael for Ichigo

"Hey Ichigo what's with the new look" questioned the boy causing Michael to frown as he looked at the boy who he remembered to be Keigo

"Who are you again" said Michael hiding his annoyance until Keigo screamed backing away

"Who are you and what have you done with Ichigo" said Keigo until he felt a punch to the head from behind shocked to see Ichigo scowling

"You don't need to scream" growled Ichigo as Michael shrugged and sat in the classroom until he was greeted by Uryu and Chad

"I didn't expect to see you here" said Ichigo causing Michael to grin as he leaned back in his chair while Tatsuki looked confused

"You know him" said Tatsuki while Keigo weakly sat beside her silently

"yeah we met not too long ago" said Michael happily while Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Ichigo nodded while Keigo leaned forward looking between Ichigo and Michael who began to become irritated

"Are you two…" began Keigo only to be interrupted by Michael became angered

"If you say Gay no way" growled Michael causing Keigo to instantly back down in fear as he saw a slight glow from Michael's eyes until he leaned back as the teacher walked in noticing Michael before the group heard a voice outside the window

"Oh god Renji" thought Michael as he looked out the window to see Renji Abarai dressed as a musician with a guitar

"Ichigo, where are you I know you're here" yelled Renji causing Ichigo to run out the class room as the teacher slowly questioned him

"He's a family relative" said Michael as he jumped out the window to be greeted by Renji until he was tackled by Ichigo leaving Michael in the open

"Hey wait for me so I can punch him" yelled Michael as he bolted for the bush landing a punch into Renji's face as Ichigo was speaking to him

"What the hell are you doing here" said Michael as Ichigo frowned equally annoyed

"I was stationed here to make sure you two don't do anything stupid" said Renji causing Ichigo to growl

"What makes you think I'd do anything stupid" shouted the duo until they both felt a spiritual pressure not to far

"Zeke did you make sure we fit in with the atmosphere yet" questioned Michael as he saw a hollow land on the school grounds confusing the two as he separated from his body leaving him in a grey straight jacket

"Zeke I don't want to look insane" said Michael causing the clothing to morph into a hoodie with jeans and combat boots and fingerless gloves

"That's more like it" said Michael as his face was covered by a black mass of shadows leaving orange eyes and a zig zagged smile

"That doesn't look terrifying at all" said Renji sarcastically causing Michael to look at him closing the mouth

"What I like to look intimidating to my enemy" said Michael as he summoned a sword

"Let's get this party started shall we" said Michael as he shadow jumped behind the hollow catching it by surprise as it was cut into two letting it cry out in pain as it's body dematerialised into ash as he floated in the air waving happily to Orihime and Uryu while Chad looked forward until he looked out the window as Michael shadow jumped into the classroom unnoticed by the other students while he sat on a desk cross-legged until he giggled and vanished and reappearing with the two soul reapers who were both shocked

"I like to be overkill" said Michael as he entered his body feeling back to normal cracking his neck

An hour later after the slight show until Michael entered the classroom through the window surprising everyone as he smiled like nothing happened while Ichigo walked through the door allowing the class to continue on until they were allowed to leave with Michael walking with Orihime until Ichigo joined them causing Orihime to blush

"So any idea about the future Michael" questioned Ichigo causing Michael to stop and think of the future events

"I'll let Kisuke explain after his little game is finished" said Michael as he split from the two telling them to go on without him happily

"Stay safe Michael" said Orihime as the two walked off allowing Michael to run up the wall and run towards the shop keeper who was in his room of the shop not noticing the door open until he heard footsteps

Four days later after being left out of the bount business Michael was busy getting a small home base in Karakura just to be safe , though he greeted the group with an annoyed tone

"Why did you leave me here I could have helped you guys" shouted Michael through annoyance not even caring for the three mod souls which he knew were Noba, Ririn and Kurōdo as he shouted to the teens

"I could have helped" shouted Michael causing Orihime to hide behind Ichigo who practically scowled towards the Hybrid

"Well sorry we didn't think that you'd be helpful" retorted Ichigo causing Michael to growl not noticing his Hybrid form surface until he stepped away leaving the Urahara shop without a word causing Orihime to worry as well as Uryu who looked at Ichigo who had a look of Guilt until he sighed and ran after the hybrid only to stop in defeat as Michael was nowhere in sight causing him to groan

"Great now we have a problem" said Ichigo as he was joined by Uryu and Orihime who were both worried before they walked to their own homes with Ichigo finding the most stupidest thing

"Dad why are you attacking Michael" shouted Ichigo as he dragged his father off the stunned Hybrid until he was helped up by Ichigo's sisters Yuzu and Karin showing a bruised eye

"What the hell are you doing" shouted Karin

"Me what did I do" questioned Isshin innocently until he felt a fist hit his face

"I needed that sorry mister Kurosaki" said Michael as he wiped his bloodied lip in surprise before falling to the couch unconscious until Ichigo groaned

"Why did you attack him" said Ichigo causing his father to frown

"I thought you were him" said Isshin causing Ichigo to roll his eyes

The next day was slightly more annoying for Ichigo one with his father attempting to ambush him and the other with Michael taking the hit on the couch

"OW WHAT THE HECK" shouted Michael causing Ichigo to wake up annoyed as he picked up a baseball bat while walking out his bedroom only to see Isshin be thrown across the lounge room barely hitting Ichigo who dropped the bat as he ran out of the hall to see Michael in a reptilian form until he cracked his neck letting his fangs shrink as well as the horns in the back of his head

"Ask a question and I punch you" said Michael warningly as he went for the door only to be stopped by a bowl of rice being shoved into his face

"Please eat" begged Yuzu showing bright eyes

"Consider it an apology for our idiot dad" added Karin annoyingly while lightly kicking her father

"Might as well, since I was gonna ask for an apology from the old goat" said Michael causing Karin to smirk at the name while Michael took a bowl of rice happily eating it until he finished and left the house waving good bye until he thought of a future problem

"I wonder when the Arrancar will be here" said Michael as he walked down a foot path happily until he felt a slight spiritual pressure from far away causing him to look in the general direction and shrug it off as he continued his stroll until he walked into Tatsuki who blinked until she blushed and smiled

"Uh hi Michael" greeted Tatsuki awkwardly as Michael scratched the back of his head while smiling

"Hey Tatsuki" said Michael as he began to walk beside Tatsuki who blushed as she looked away

"Can I ask you a question" said Tatsuki with a blush causing Michael to panic inside

"Please don't ask that question" thought Michael as he walked until Tatsuki stopped smiling nervously until she gulped

"Are you by any chance…." Began Tatsuki only for Michael to be tackled by a blonde slim man with spiked hair and a goatee

"Bout time I found ya" said the man as Michael pushed him off of himself before he recognised the man

"Jack" said Michael in disbelief while the man bolted to his feet smiling happily

"In the flesh bro" said Jack happily before he bare hugged his brother confusing Tatsuki until he noticed her and smiled dropping Michael

"Well howdy, the names Jack Claiton" greeted Jack smiling happily as Tatsuki blushed while smiling nervously until he leaned back smiling normally as Michael stood up

"Jack when did you get here" questioned Michael as he high fived his brother who smiled happily

"About this morning" said jack causing Michael to look at Tatsuki who was confused

"Tatsuki, this is my brother" said Michael causing Tatsuki to nod in understanding

"So is he always like that towards women" questioned Tatsuki causing Jack to chuckle lightly

"I get that a lot" said jack as the trio began to walk while jack was looking at the scenery

"What were you going to ask Tatsuki" questioned Michael causing Tatsuki to look up

"It's nothing" said Tatsuki causing Michael to shrug as the trio decided to say there farewells wit jack and Michael while Tatsuki went home holding back her annoyance while jack looked back at her

"So this is bleach huh" said Jack as he looked around seeing Ichigo above fighting a hollow while Michael smirked

"He looks so cool" said Michael causing jack to nod in agreement before they continued to walk

"So who came with you" questioned Michael as the duo arrived at the Urahara shop

"I came alone" said Jack causing Michael to freeze

"Why didn't Sarah come" said Michael causing jack to freeze while sweating

"What happened" growled Michael causing jack to turn around with a coy smile

"Don't be alarmed… but she's pregnant" said jack causing Michael to freeze until he fell unconscious causing Jack to panic until two children ran out of the shop to see Michael on the fllor

"Tessai, we need help out here" shouted the boy with red hair causing jack to lift Michael onto his shoulder until he was joined by a larger man causing him to relax

"What happened" questioned Tessai looking back as he saw Michael talking in his sleep about babies

"Uh I told him his girlfriend is pregnant" said jack causing Urahara to glide into view with his fan

"Do I hear baby cries" said Kisuke cheerfully until he was punched by a drowsy Michael

"I'm gonna be a dad" muttered Michael happily in disbelief hiding a smile under his face until he stood up

"Hey Kisuke is Yoruichi here yet" questioned Michael causing Kisuke to lean upward with a red nose

"No not yet" said Kisuke causing jack to perk in

"Is she hot" questioned jack avoiding a punch from Michael causing his sibling to chase him around the shop until Kisuke brought out a picture

"I managed to find this in Sui Fēng's office draw" said Kisuke causing the two brothers to stop and look closer to the picture blushing instantly at the image of Yoruichi

"Shuhei is a really good painter" said Kisuke causing the two to laugh until Jack hid the picture in his jacket as a black cat walked in the shop

"Meow"

"Well hello Yoruichi want me to get you a bowl of milk" said jack happily as he picked up the cat leaving the others as he left the room

"I can so see something bad happen" said Michael in defeat as Jack closed the door

"So you are the great Yoruichi Shihoin" said jack as he put Yoruichi on the table allowing him to make a bowl of milk while he took off his jacket smiling happily as the cat began to lick the milk from the bowl until Jack cleared his throat

"I wonder if you remember this" said Jack as he put the picture in front of the cat causing it to cough

"How did you get that" said the cat causing Jack to freeze until he smiled

"Hisagi Shuhei" said Jack causing the cat to frown as it jumped off the table while jack watched it begin to glow making sure no one saw the bright light which was sooner replaced by a woman

"So you got me out what do you want" questioned Yoruichi as she walked into another room sooner coming back in clothing

"I'm the brother of Michael Claiton, Jack Claiton" said Jack with a devilish grin as he tore the picture up and burnt it with a lighter

"So what do you want" said Yoruichi with a cheeky smile as she sat on jack's lap who had an equal smile

"So what your telling me is he plans to have sexual intercourse with every female Jack sees" said Kisuke after Ichigo arrived in mid-sentence

"Wait what" said Ichigo causing Michael to turn around and block the door

"Whatever you do don't walk through this door" warned Michael causing Ichigo to shrug and walk to a seat

"May I at least ask whose plans to have sexual intercourse" questioned Ichigo with a slight blush

"My brother" said Michel causing Ichigo to blink

"Wait your brother is here" questioned Ichigo seconds before the sound of a moan was heard from the door causing the trio to blink

"What the hell Michael" shouted Ichigo causing Kisuke to laugh

"He even took the picture with him" said Kisuke causing Ichigo to frown as he looked at a picture getting a nose bleed as he saw the painting

"How can you get a girl by showing a picture of herself" shouted Ichigo attempting to stop the nose bleed while Michael plainly looked in annoyance

"Jack must have seen a movie where the man blackmails the women with seduction" said Michael like it was the truth causing Kisuke to frown as the sound of an orgasm was heard sooner followed by silence until Yoruichi walked out of the room fixing a shirt followed by jack who had a slap mark on his face while he smiled cheekily

"What did you do" growled Ichigo causing jack to go chibi surprising Michael as he fell over with Yoruichi who smiled happily

"Sorry" said Jack as he helped her to her feet while scratching the back of his head

'Sui Fēng isn't gonna be happy about this" said Kisuke along with Michael as the hours went on until Michael made his way with Jack to Orihime's happily greeting her until the next day Michael and jack were on top alert

"Ok so you got the ammo ready" said Michael as he looked out the window seeing no disturbance in the sky allowing him to relax as his brother reloaded his KC sniper until he zoomed his scope to see properly

"Yes sir" said jack causing Michael to smile as he donned his own armor with the visor reinforced instantly

"Ok lets get out there and stand by" Said Michael as the two ran out the house unnoticed as they climbed the wall free running until they came to a stop seeing a hollow in the sky

"Enemy spotted" said jack as he aimed the sniper at it's head

"Fire" said Michael tiredly as he readied himself for the inevitable until he met up with Kisuke and Yoruichi who sat happily beside jack who smirked under his helmet

"So this is a place of interest why" questioned Kisuke causing Michael to look around spotting a bird hollow watching causing him to pull out a KC pistol and shoot it

"I know how he sees us, this is where the Arrancar will strike" said Michael as Jack took a more serious stance until he chuckled

"He didn't count on us being here" said Jack causing Yoruichi to giggle until they felt a blast of energy from the park causing the four to tense while they saw Orihime and Chad running towards a crater that landed in a group of people

"What are you looking at" shouted a voice causing Michael to growl beside Jack

"Yammy Llargo" said the two in silence as they silently ran to the voice unnoticed by the two who were so stunned by the sudden appearance

"Ulquiorra, where the hell is the target" shouted Yammy as he turned to the silent espada

"He will arrive here soon I can feel it" said the espada as Orihime and chad came into view causing Yammy to laugh

"What the soul society sends humans what happened to the other guy" laughed Yammy as he approached the two smacking Chad away like a ragdoll causing jack to grip his sniper in the bush waiting for Michaels cue to intervene as Yammy approached Orihime who had her shield up only to be held back causing her to cry out in pain causing Jack to growl only to be held back

"Wait until Ichigo gets here" said Michael just as Ichigo arrived shocked at the sight of Orihime being hit away like a fly

"Getsuga Tenshou" shouted Ichigo sending a wave of blue energy towards Yammy who batted it away like it was a fly allowing him to hit Ichigo to the ground

"NOW" said Michael causing jack to fire the sniper hitting Yammy in the shoulder severing the arm as it flopped onto the ground catching Ulquiorra off guard as Michael and Jack charged towards Yammy tag teaming in attacks with Jack hitting the face while Michael hit the stomach hurting him more as they used full strength allowing Ichigo to stand up with a blood lip

" Hahaha sorry was that your fapping arm haha Mike, now would be a good time for Zeke to come out" said Jack causing Michael to smile as his body was engulfed in shadows surprising Yammy as he was sent flying with a shadowed foot while Jack landed further away allowing him to tend to Ichigo who stared in awe as Michael laughed

"Hahaha, Come on don't tell me that's all ya got big boy" said Zecromac as the shadows separated from his body showing the shadow form with a glowing mouth and eyes as Yammy looked shocked

"What the…" said Yammy only to be sent flying by a shadow fist which left a mark on his face until it exploded

"Boom goes the weasel" laughed Zecromac as he jumped towards Yammy not even phased by the swing that he shadow jumped to avoid landing with a kick to Yammy's face

"And he drops the base" laughed Zecromac as he delivered another kick sending Yammy face first into the ground as Zecromac landed on his feet

"Well you seem to be disappointing" said Zecromac as he approached Yammy only to be stopped as he was struck by a blade ripping his stomach open until it healed instantly

"Well that was annoying" said Zecromac as he narrowed his eyes towards Ulquiorra until he vanished and reappeared beside Yammy who grunted in pain as he stood up showing one eye was bloodied

"Wow I hit ya good didn't I" laughed Zecromac as he held his stomach not noticing the two leave

"A Gargantua" said Michael as Zecromac continued to laugh until he stopped

"Oh come on I was having fun" shouted Zecromac before he turned and saw Ichigo in defeat as Orihime healed his wounds beside Chad who felt his bone reattach as Yoruichi and Kisuke arrived shocked at the sight of Zecromac until he was replaced by Michael who was greeted by a punch

"Why would you use a weapon like that" shouted Yoruichi causing jack to step away until Yoruichi grabbed his shoulder with an evil smile

"Where are you going Hubby bubby" questioned Yoruichi before the duo vanished leaving Michael on the floor until he stood up annoyed until he saw Ichigo

The next day

"Ok so we have to make sure Grimmjow doesn't hurt Ichigo" said jack as the duo walked down the street not noticing Tatsuki wave to them until they turned down the street with a smile

"I think she has a thing for you Mike" said jack cheekily causing Michael to punch his face

"Say that again I dare ya" shouted Michael as Jack lied on the floor until he jumped up rubbing his cheek

"Hey Michael, hey Jack how are you two today" said Tatsuki as she walked between the two smiling nervously as she looked to Michael who was focused on walking forward as the trio approached the school seeing Rukia in the window until they walked through the doors seeing odd looks in the classroom

"What the hell" said Jack as he looked into the classroom and see a group of students

"Hitsugaya" said Michael happily before he was tackled by a girl with black hair

"Hey Momo" greeted Michael as he hugged the girl back until he was brought out of the thoughts by Toshiro

"Sorry Tosh" said Momo as she ran to his side happily

"Sorry we didn't get here in time for the attack" said Toshiro until he looked at jack confused

"He caused a large wreck of the park" said Orihime causing the group to widen their eyes

"He caused that mess" shouted Rangiku as she pointed to a stunned Jack

"Yeah hard to believe, wait till I'm in a gun fight" said jack as he crossed his arms until Ichigo sighed

"So what's wrong with him" said Jack as the group looked towards Ichigo who was staring out the window until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hey if you need anything I'm here to help out, so are they now tell us what's got you down" said Michael not noticing the bald man look at him confused until he grinned

"You're the hybrid" said Ikkaku causing Michael to gulp as he turned

"Keep it down you idiot" growled jack as he kicked Ikkaku in the face

"What was that for" shouted Ikkaku as Jack frowned

"Uh because were in the school" said jack until he heard the bell allowing the students to leave allowing the group to make there way to Ichigo's home without Michael or Jack as they walked the dark streets of Karakura causing Jack to sigh as he sat on a bench while Michael felt a pitch in his face causing him to rub his eyes

"So what are we waiting for we can just go there and kill Aizen" said Zecromac impatiently causing Michael to jump as his face was half covered

"Hey Zeke" greeted Jack as Zecromac manifested in his physical form

"Yeah nice to see you too" said Zecromac with a grin while taking a human form

"I will never get use to that will I" questioned Jack as Zecromac sat on a bench on the opposite side

"Yeah well get used to it" said Zecromac allowing Michael to think until the three felt a distant pressure

"Grimmjow" said the two causing Zecromac to grin

"Time for work I say" said Zecromac causing Michael to touch his face confusing Jack until he widened his eyes

"Did you do as I asked in copying the hollowfication" said Michael as Zecromac held two scythes nodding happily

"Good now lets get to work, Jack help the other soul reapers Grimm kitties mine" said Michael as he donned a black mask with blood red stripes running down the sides while Jack smirked and ran activating his armor

"Zeke, ready for some tag team"

With Ichigo and Rukia

"What the hell happened here, Del roys been killed, heh oh well"

"In that case, I'll just have to kill the both of you, Let me introduce myself. I'm Arrancar Six, You can a call me Grimmjow" said the man as he floated in the air above the duo letting his spiritual pressure free as he descended to the ground with a predatory grin

"This spiritual pressure, its similar to Michael's when he becomes that demon, is he an Arrancar too" thought Rukia as she looked in fear as Grimmjow held his grin

"But he's not like that last guy, he was arrogant and inexperienced, and he paid the price, his spiritual pressure is incredible" thought Rukia before the pressure vanished replaced by silence

"Which one?" said Grimmjow causing the two to tense

"Which one of you is the strongest which one am I gonna take on" said Grimmjow causing Rukia to panic and think of Michael

"Ichigo run, go get…" shouted Rukia only to feel a hand pierce through her stomach

"I figured it wasn't you, no surprise" said Grimmjow before he let Rukia fall to the ground with mouth leaking from her mouth

"Rukia" shouted Ichigo before he charged towards Grimmjow only to be stopped by two spiritual pressures causing Grimmjow to grin as he looked around excitedly

"Well who joined the party now" said Grimmjow causing Ichigo to look at the roof of a building freezing at the sight of Zecromac and Michael who had a black mask

"So you're the two I heard about, which one of you took off Yammy's arm" said Grimmjow only to be ignored by Michael as Zecromac began to giggle showing white teeth with blood stains on them

"None of us Espada" said Michael sounding evil and scary at the same time until he chuckled jumping down with Zecromac landing on the hilt of a scythe

"Which one do you want to fight kitty kat?" laughed Zecromac tilting his head as Grimmjow growled at the name

"Zecromac…. stop playing with your food" said Michael hoping to strike fear as he smiled like a child

"You always ruin the fun" said Zecromac as the scythe became two as he approached stopping at the sight of Rukia bleeding to death until he clicked his fingers healing her wound instantly causing her to gag and breath

"So I'm food am I" said Grimmjow evilly attempting to stab Zecromac's chest, smiling as it penetrated only to be fooled as Zecromac laughed punching him away

"YEAH AND IM HUNGRY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Zecromac as he kicked Grimmjow sending him flying back as Rukia watched in awe as Michael chuckled

"I was expecting him to piss himself" said Michael as he approached making his clothing pitch black with the mask letting his eyes glow red as Zecromac toyed with the Espada

"COME ON IM STARTING TO YAWN" roared Zecromac as he let Grimmjow punch him mercilessly until he opened his mouth causing Grimmjow to howl in pain as he held his hand seeing blood bleed

"How about you let me eat you" said Zecromac as he held out his hands confusing Grimmjow until they became knife like claws

"What the hell are you" shouted Grimmjow as he stepped back in envy

"Zecromac, THE GOD OF INSANITY HAHAHAHAHA" shouted Zecromac as he lunged towards Grimmjow who barely ducked under a swipe

With Jack and Renji in their fight

"How can you hold that thing" shouted Renji in annoyance as Jack fired seven more bolts towards the Arrancar

"I have more strength than an average human dip shit" yelled Jack as he avoid a beam of blue energy sending his own attack leaving burn marks on the Arrancar who yelled in pain until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"How do you like feet" grunted Jack as he sent a foot down breaking the Arrancar form into pieces allowing Renji to deliver the killing blow while Jack landed with grace seeing the beam of red hit the Arrancar followed by a dying scream

"Good job Renji" shouted Jack as he was joined by Jinta and a wounded Ururu

"Is she ok" questioned jack as he pulled out medical kit instantly tending her wounds until they were joined by Renji who felt a far spiritual pressure

"Captain Hitsugaya" shouted Renji not noticing Jack aim his KC sniper in the direction and fire hitting a target

"I'll deal with them two you go and help Rukia" said Jack as he began to run towards the pressure smirking as he saw a dead fat man in white with a hole in his head

"Well Im a better shot than before" chuckled jack surprising Orihime and Rangiku as he appeared in his armor looking up to see a shocked man

"Who are you" questioned the man causing jack to zoomed his scoped eye studying the man until it zoomed out

"I'm Jack Claiton" said Jack as he dematerialised the sniper replacing it with a KC launcher

"Nice to meet ya" added Jack before he fired letting the force make a web of cracks beneath him as the plasma rocket made its mark killing the man instantly

"And I'm overpowered" laughed jack as he holstered the launcher on his back with glee

"Let me kill you so I can eat" growled Zecromac in joy as he swiped missing for pleasure as Grimmjow began to freak out

"A god I thought the only god here was the soul king" thought Grimmjow until he felt a pain in his hip causing him to jump away and see the wound with his hip in threads

"Come on you were boasting before, don't tell I scared the fucking shit out of you" laughed Zecromac as his arms returned to their previous state until he gripped his right arm scaring Grimmjow as it became a large blade that reached to his elbow

"Now come back here and fight me or else my friend will do worse" said Zecromac as his voice lowered not noticing Tatsuki in a corner watching in shock at his ability

"May I ask what his name is than" said Grimmjow causing Zecromac to take his shadow form with an evil grin

"Michael Claiton bub" said Zecromac as he titled his head before he laughed and pointed a finger towards Grimmjow

"And if you even think about…." Said Zecromac before he was kicked in the face sending more pain to the kicker than he did receiving

"Any more interruptions" grumbled Zecromac as he looked higher and grinned at the sight of Kaname

"What are you doing here" said Grimmjow as he looked up to Kaname with venom in his voice

"He's here to kiss you goodnight Grimm kitty" said Michael as he appeared beside Zecromac showing the dark red eyes of anger

"You" said Kaname in surprise as Michael chuckled

"I'm full of surprises aren't we" said Michael as Zecromac fist pumped his

"Yeah, and we've been fused together for like what since you were born" said Zecromac as he smiled noticing Tatsuki who froze as he made eye contact showing shock as he saw here

"Were totally fucked tomorrow as well" said Zecromac in defeat confusing Michael until he shrugged it off

"Zeke, go see if Ichigo's ok" said Michael causing Zecromac to salute and run off leaving him with the two

"Since you just let your guard go, I can kill you and Aizen won't have to worry about you anymore" said Kaname as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto not surprising Michael who stood his ground in silence as he manifested his own sword preparing to swing until he spoke

"Kowareta Tenshi" said Michael calmly as he sent a gold wave towards the duo who just barely avoided the wave as it exploded

"Tenshi no Ikari" said Michael as the sword glowed red with a women's scream of anger

"Bankai" said Michael before he was engulfed in a pure white which sooner vanished leaving him in a pure white hoodie with combat pants and boots along with golden wings

"Tenshi no Gekido" added Michael calmly as he smiled showing his eyes to be black with white pupils

"What kind of person are you" said Kaname as he appeared showing cuts and bruises

"My Zanpakuto can hit a person no matter where they go, because it can sense their sins and guilt" said Michael causing Grimmjow to appear who showed himself to be worse than Kaname causing Michael to grin under the mask as he aimed the blade at the two causing them to flee leaving Michael in the street until he relaxed and burst into laughter letting the mask lift up showing a devilish grin

"I wonder if Ichigo's ok" said Michael as he walked away from the scene until he met up with the group surprising them as he had the mask on his forehead

"What the hell?" said Rangiku as Michael shrugged while standing beside jack who had his armor on with the KC SNIPER

"I may have done a few things while I've been here" said Michael causing Jack to chuckle while stepping towards Rukia who held her stomach in shock

"Zeke asked if you're alright by the way" said Michael confusing the group

"Who's Zeke" questioned Hitsugaya as Michael smiled

"A friend of mine" said Michael allowing Zecromac to appear on the left side of his face grinning happily as the group looked in fear

"What are you" questioned Ikkaku with a smile as he aimed his Zanpakuto towards Zecromac

"I'm the god of insanity…. Baldy" said Zecromac causing Ikkaku to growl

"Don't call me bald freak" shouted Ikkaku as he went face to face with Zecromac who manifested with a grin

"I'm hungry again" giggled Zecromac causing Ikkaku to grin as well until they were separated

"Zeke do I have to bring back the cage" said Michael causing Zecromac to stop and take a gentlemen form with an eye glass and a top hat

"Why no sir, I was merely having a nice conversation" said Zecromac as Ikkaku raised an eyebrow in confusion

"He's also insane" said Jack as he stood up from Rukia who looked in awe at Zecromac causing him to grin not noticing Ichigo walk away

"And cue the vizards" thought Michael as he sat on the side of roof before he was spoke to

"So let me get this straight, you are fused with that creature and your fine with that" said Rangiku causing Michael to shrug

"He helped me bring my girlfriend back from the dead" said Michael smiling happily until he felt a rock hit his head

"Ikkaku Maderame, I swear I'll beat the shit out of you" shouted Michael standing up instantly chasing Ikkaku while Zecromac chuckled insanely until he saw Rukia eying him

"Can I help you" said Zecromac with a grin causing Renji to look there way

"I have a question for you" said Rukia causing Zecromac to grin

"How did you become like this" questioned Rukia causing Zecromac to lose the grin as he looked down to the street

"I ended up like this because I was full of anger, I was once the god of sanity and protector of the innocent, now I'm the demon of insanity" said Zecromac leaving out any more details only to fail as Rukia urged him to continue

"I lost my wife and my life, I was forced to watch her get tortured by the god of decay, who decided to help me by bringing her back from the flask of souls" said Zecromac causing Renji to gain interest as Rukia put a hand on Zecromac's shoulder

"I lived in hell for two centuries until I was taken back to Olympus, and after that I was unstable no memory of my past forcing me to live in mortal lives until I met Michael" said Zecromac with a grin regaining his heartless demeanour

The five days later

"Ok so we just keep an eye on Ichigo and pitch in when he needs help" said Jack as the duo walked down a street until they felt a distant spiritual pressure

"More hollows" said Jack in an annoyed tone while Zecromac manifested and lunged upward only to see no hollows

"Well I guess he's gone to their hideout" said Michael as he began to walk knowing where they are

"So Orihime's been hurt right" said Jack as the duo walked towards a warehouse where they met a girl in a white jumpsuit and goggles on her head

"Uh hey Mashiro" said Jack hiding his excitement as the girl looked at him in surprise

"Have you seen Ichigo kurosaki" said Michael causing the girl to perk up at the name

"Yeah Ichi's in the basement training" said Mashiro causing the two o smile as they followed her into a stair case causing them to open there mouths at the sight of a yellow square with Ichigo and Shinji fighting

"So that's why he didn't fight" said Michael surprising the vizards as Jack whistled to a girl wit glasses

"Who are you two?"

"Were friends of Ichigo's" said Michael as he looked down to see Hyori who glared at him until he showed Zecromac's smile

"You must be the hybrid than" said Kessai causing Jack to nod as his helmet materialised

"Reporting for duty" said Jack as Michael watched Ichigo swing his sword at Shinji until Kessai looked down at the watch

"Times up…."

"I'll go in" said Michael causing Kessai to look at him in surprise

"Wait you don't even have a weapon to fight with" said Hyori as Michael approached the square

"Hachigen open it up for me" said Michael before the square opened allowing Shinji to jump out and see Michael walk in

"Who the heck is that" questioned Shinji in confusion not noticing Jack flirting with Lisa

"He's the one Kisuke mentioned" said Hyori causing Shinji to look and see Jack beside a blushing Lisa until Jack waved happily

"Yo" greeted Jack

"Ok so what your gonna do is send me in his inner world and help him out is that it" said Zecromac as Michael circled around Ichigo who growled at him gripping the sword

"Hey Ichigo, I don't know if you can hear me in there but get ready" said Michael as he took a fighting stance letting his hand get covered by shadows

"Cause this might hurt" added Michael as he ducked under a foot allowing him to punch Ichigo in the face sending the shadows into his skin

"And now we play the survival game" said Michael as he stepped back while Ichigo growled

**Ichigo's inner world**

"What the hell's happening" said Ichigo as the ground shook

"I don't know but I'm gonna kill ya" said the hollow as he swung the sword inches from Ichigo's neck only to be stopped

"What the" said the two as Ichigo held the blade with ease

"Howdy" said Zecromac before he kicked the hollow away allowing Ichigo to stand up in shock

"Michael, how did you get here" said Ichigo causing Zecromac to frown

"I'm not Michael, I'm Zecromac" said Zecromac as he manifested a scythe on his shoulder

"I don't care who you are but your gonna die" said the hollow swinging vertically only to be stopped as the sword was in Zecromac's mouth

"Look what I just caught" said Zecromac before he punched the blade out of the hollows grip allowing him to hold the blade

"For you" said Zecromac as he gave Ichigo the blade while the hollow looked in shock

"Oh and one other thing" said Zecromac as he patted Ichigo on the shoulder causing him to gag as he felt a power boost

"Now that were on even grounds, let's see what you got Hichigo" laughed Zecromac as he swung the scythe barely missing the hollows head

"Ok so he has the ability to contact other pre-gods" questioned Hyori as Jack sat on a rock with a smile as Michael countered the attacks with Pyros' sword which glowed gold

"Yeah he almost killed a god once" said Jack surprising the vizards as Ichigo was thrown like a ragdoll

"He seems to be taking this seriously" said Shinji as Ichigo hit the side of the cube only to be grabbed by the ankle

"He's gonna kill him if he doesn't watch his attacks" added Jack as Michael swung Ichigo over his shoulder making a human shaped crater three times until Ichigo stood up and froze with a scream of agony until he froze letting the mask fall to the ground in pieces leaving Ichigo in it's place until Zecromac appeared on his face

"Hey the hollows fucked up can I come back now" said Zecromac as his face covered Ichigo's allowing him to control the body and walk forward smiling

"Possession is how Zecromac moves around when he's working" said Jack as Zecromac high fived Michael allowing his face to move to Michaels until he vanished with Ichigo falling to the ground

"Medic" said Michael as Orihime entered the square

"Oh hey Orihime" greeted Michael as the cube vanished showing the other vizards in shock as he approached

"Keep training him until he can last for eight hours" said Michael as he sat beside Jack who frowned

"When did Orihime get here anyway?" questioned Michael causing Jack to scratch his head nervously

"I didn't really notice" said Jack as Orihime looked up with a worried look

"How could you not notice Orihime get here" shouted Michael in annoyance until Lisa leaned forward to listen

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, you've been flirting with her" said Michael in a sarcastic tone as he held his face in annoyance

"I swear I am not your brother" sighed Michael as he looked to Orihime who went back to healing Ichigo's wounds until he regained consciousness

"Ok that hurt" said Ichigo as Michael leaned above jumping away to avoid a kick from the teen

"You jackass that freaking hurt" shouted Ichigo causing Michael to shrug casually

"It wasn't my idea it was Zeke's" said Michael causing Ichigo to growl

"And why didn't you tell me that he had that planned" added Ichigo causing Michael to sit down in a meditative state

"Well sorry I wanted to help" said Michael causing Ichigo to sigh as he stood up straight calmly as he walked to the other vizards

"How do you feel" said Shinji as Ichigo stopped and looked at him

"Just fine" said Ichigo with a smile causing Michael to smirk

"Well this is getting interesting" said Jack as he leaned forward equally smirking towards Ichigo as he left

"So you two are hybrids" questioned Shinji as Jack and Michael sat beside each other nodding intently

"How did you get here" added Hyori surprised to see Zecromac grinning towards her from the shadows

"What the hell is he" screamed Hyori causing Zecromac to laugh as she crawled away

"My partner" said Michael causing Zecromac to chuckle as he sat on the ceiling upside down

"The laws of physics have no hold on me" said Zecromac as he stood up and began walking around, to prove his point he jumped and went back up to the ceiling

"He's not a hollow or a soul reaper, what are you again" said Shinji noting the characteristics until e looked up

"I'm a god of insanity" said Zecromac happily as he vanished leaving the group in silence until Michael smirked

"Want a demonstration" said Michael happily causing the vizards along with Ichigo sweat while Orihime clapped happily

"Well since I don't want to hurt anyone" said Michael smugly as he turned away walking far enough for them to see and not get harmed

"I always love it when he does this" said jack smiling excitedly not noticing a bird hollow watching

"What is he doing exactly" questioned Hyori as she squinted her eyes to see Michael flex his shoulders

"He's gonna break the ground" said jack as Michael flexed his neck muscles shocking everyone as the ground around him exploded into large boulders leaving him in a perfect circle

"Is that all he can do, just break the ground" yelled Hyori not even impressed until she saw the shadow beneath Michael separated darting toward Hyori who froze as it became Zecromac who stood before her grinning insanely

"I'll show ya what I can do" laughed Zecromac as he grabbed his face before he leaned in and made multiple copies of his own screaming with laughter as they traumatised Hyori who froze until she fell

"Oops" giggled Zecromac a she vanished noticing the bird hollow as he grinned

Meanwhile

"What… what the hell was that" questioned an espada as he froze in his seat as the surveillance continued

"That wasn't in Grimmjow's report" said Yammy as he stood in shock while the other espada minus Grimmjow due to replacement were frozen in fear as the video continued from a different point of view showing Michael and the other vizards spar with Michael not gaining any wounds while Zecromac attempted to eat the hollow like a cat stalked its prey

"That one seems to be intriguing, Lord Aizen may I have permission to capture and study this specimen"

"The blonde one seems to be less professional"

"Yeah well you didn't even see what he did to the Arrancar Grimmjow took, killed them all with one shot from those weapons they have" said Yammy as he looked to a female espada Tier Harribel

"Well he did take off your arm I can't argue with that, though those fapping jokes made me laugh" said Nnoitra Gilga who smiled wickedly

"We might as well take them out when they least expect it" said the Segundo espada

"He seems to be interested in females quite a lot" said Nnoitra causing Aizen to smile

"Why don't we use his weakness against him?" suggested Gin causing Tier to look and see Gin happily beside Aizen

"Well any idea who to send Gin" said Yammy as he looked to Harribel who silently sighed

"Why am I the one" said Tier Harribel causing Nnoitra to smirk

"Because you have a big rack and he seems to be interested in girls with big…"

The next day with jack at the makeshift base in a hotel

"Ok so we have the weapons holder there, the ammo rack over there and the kitchen there…We need food" said Jack as he sat in the apartment alone while Michael was out helping Kisuke around the shop

"I'm hungry" said Jack as he sat in silence until he grinned and stood up picking up the apartment keys as he made his way to the door not noticing a faint spiritual pressure in the distance as he walked down the hall until he came to an elevator

"I wonder if Michael will be happy when we get home" thought jack as he waited patiently until the doors to the elevator opened allowing him to greet a women who blushed as he left through the doors breathing in the air as he walked down the street making his way to the closest grocery store until he smelt the air causing him to stop and look around the area not noticing a hollow sneak up behind him until he smirked and jumped avoiding the attack as he brought out two KC revolvers

"Boom headshot" cheered Jack as he shot twice killing the hollow instantly as he landed dematerialising the revolvers while walking away not noticing Tier Harribel watching him above with her three fracciones

"Why are we hiding from him we could easily take him on" said Apacci causing Sung- sun to roll her eyes

"Can't you be smarter he's brothers with the crazy guy" said Mila Rose in a panicked voice causing Apache to gulp as she sat down beside her

"Why did we get chosen to help" said Apacci while Harribel watched with interest noticing the slight difference in the reishi in Jack

"He seems odd" said Harribel causing her fracciones to look down at Jack who walked down a street

"What seems odd Harribel sama" said Sung-sun as she watched jack intently until he walked out of eyesight

"From what Szayelaporro has informed me the two seem to call themselves human Hybrids" said Tier Harribel causing her fracciones to frown

"Let's move" said Harribel as the four went to there gigai's

"Wait, the other one said he knows everything right" said Apacci as she and Mila Rose walked down a street with jack in sight as they walked past a construction site

"I don't know but he looks handsome" said Mila Rose causing Apacci to blush in agreement as Jack continued to walk until he stopped frowning not noticing his ear twitch

"Did his ears just twitch" said Apacci in surprise not noticing five pipes above get knocked off the ledge zooming down towards the duo causing jack to turn and look up seeing the pipes heading down to the duo who froze

"Incoming" said jack as time became slow allowing him to run faster towards the duo shocking them as he tackled the both of them avoiding the pipes as they stabbed into the ground allowing jack to calm himself

"Are you two al…" said Jack turning his head to stop and see what he was grabbing

"I am terribly sorry Ma'am's" said Jack as he jumped to his feet helping the two up while they blushed

"Thank you" said Apacci as she leaned and gulped towards the pipes while also noticing jack had a pipe in his right hip

"Uh isn't that bothering you" screamed Mila Rose as she pointed to the pipe causing Jack to look down and shrug before he pulled it out shocking the two as there was no sign of blood

"Is that better" said jack tiredly until he frowned to the two women confusingly

"You both look familiar for some reason have we met before" said Jack scratching the back of his head confused as he looked into the sky not noticing the panicked looks from the two

"Uh no I don't think we have" said Apacci putting on a genuine smile causing jack to frown

"Then you wouldn't happen to know people like Coyote Stark, Tier Harribel, Barragan I can't pronounce his last name right, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Wonderwiess Margela, Yammy pussy face and Szayelaporro Granz, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra spoon head and Aaroniero Arruruerie" said jack causing the two to blink in shock as he finished speaking causing them to shake their heads

"Well in that case have a nice day you two" said Jack as he began to walk away leaving the two in silence until they walked to rendezvous with Harribel and Sung-sun who both noticed the shocked looks on their faces

"Is everything alright ladies" said Harribel causing the girls to relax as they fell to the ground

"Uh I'll give it a try then" said Harribel as she began to intercept jack's walk accidently walking into him

"Ah sorry about that" said Jack blinking confused until he heard a car zoomed by towards a little girl who was picking up a red ball

"Excuse me for a second" said jack before he zoomed past Harribel surprising her as he picked up the girl who just escaped with her life thanks to Jack who sighed in relief

"Now you shouldn't cross rounds without looking" said jack as Harribel approached impressed by his movements and grace while he allowed the child to run off joining the other children with the ball

"That was kind of you" said Harribel causing jack to look and smile

"I'm used to protecting people" said Jack as he began to walk surprised as Harribel walked beside

"How did you move that fast?" questioned Harribel causing Jack to stop and look up intently as he heard a hollow's roar until he looked to Harribel

"I have an ability that I can manually accelerate my heart beat making me move faster while everything else slows" said Jack with a smile while Harribel was both surprised and impressed

"What is your name" said Harribel causing Jack to shrug

"Jack Samuel Claiton at your service" said Jack holding out a hand to Harribel who shook it softly

"My name is Harribel" said Harribel slightly noticing the hidden sweat on Jack's face until he grinned

"Well since we know each other… how about a friendly date" said Jack as he put both his hands in his pocket causing Harribel to frown until she shrugged

"I don't see why not" said Harribel causing Jack to smile while secretly pressing buttons onto the module on his wrist disguised as a watch while the two walked side by side

"So where you from" questioned jack only to have Harribel shrug as she followed him until they approached the hotel causing Harribel to hesitate until she swallowed her pride and followed jack into an elevator which had catchy music which Jack tapped his fingers to while silently whistling

"_This man is the one Aizen fears" _thought Harribel until the elevator powered down causing the two to frown until Jack hit his head against the wall

"Power failure" whimpered jack as Harribel sighed in annoyance while jack slid to the floor like a child while Harribel thought to herself

"_How can such a man act so childish" _Thought Harribel not noticing Jack look up at her

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" questioned jack causing Harribel to look down in confusion until she sat down crossed legged while Jack began humming while the hours went by until Harribel began to lose patience as the heat began to rise causing jack to run his hand through his hair flattening it disappointingly while his shirt was wrapped around his neck showing two scars on his chest not noticing Harribel sneak a look towards him until he heard her shifted in her sitting position

"If you're uncomfortable I can turn around if you want some privacy" said Jack as he turned away showing another scar on his back this one laced with a tribal tattoo

"How did you get that scar?" questioned Harribel as she hesitantly took off the shirt she wore while Jack ran a hand on the scar until he couldn't reach it

"I tried to help my brother when he went on a rampage" said Jack causing Harribel to think back to Zecromac beside Michael causing her to shudder at the thought of that rampage

"But don't worry he had a good cause because a company tried to take our home by force, saying it was built over an old temple which it wasn't, its pretty funny when you look back at it" said jack with a smile surprising her as he chuckled

"What happened to your home" added Harribel causing jack to tense until he calmed himself

"It was destroyed" said Jack simply as Harribel began to feel pity and sadness for him confusing her until he turned with a smile instantly turning around at the sight of a black bra with her blushing as she crossed her arms

"Sorry" said jack surprising Harribel that he hadn't blushed since they met until she had an idea she couldn't resist

"Does this make you feel better" said Harribel moving her arms away along with the bra causing jack to look up and turn around freezing at the sight

"Big…" thought jack until he turned around causing Harribel to smile seductively

"_Screw it might as well have some fun with this human"_ thought Harribel as she moved to sit next to jack who smiled nervously as he turned away only for him to have his face turned forcing him into a kiss until he pulled away satisfying Harribel as he blushed like a tomato until he grinned

"Ok you want to play like that" said jack as he grabbed Harribel by the waist surprising her as he kissed her lips causing her eyes to flutter until she gave up and gave into his passion as they continued before he Harribel pushed him to the wall sitting on his lap with him grinning

"Shall we step up the game Jack" said Harribel Seductively as she grabbed his pants blushing lightly as she reached in and blushed until he kissed her passionately as she undressed herself while also remaining seated on his lap until she felt him slide in causing her to stifle a gasp as she slowly bounced smiling happily as she felt herself relax until Jack grabbed her hips

Mean while

"So you have all that power and yet you haven't gone crazy" questioned Hyori as Ichigo was sparring with Shinji who was trying his best to listen

"Well to put it bluntly Zeke actually just absorbs the crazy thought's in my head so I'm actually pretty sane" said Michael with a smile while Lisa kept sneaking looks to his back while Zecromac sat cross legged while the fight went on until he turned his head smirking at her

"I saw that" whispered Zecromac causing Lisa to blush as he turned back around cheering Ichigo as he sent Shinji flying

"Hey I'm trying to listen to him talk" yelled Shinji causing Ichigo to growl

"Then why the hell are we even sparring" shouted Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu at Shinji's neck only to miss and replaced by Michael who had his bankai on

"So want to spar for a bit since I got bored talking to snaggletooth" said Michael causing Ichigo to smirk as he donned his own mask

"You're on" challenged Ichigo as he prepared to swing Zangetsu only to be stopped as Michael appeared with a hum holding Zangetsu back with ease as he brought his hand towards Ichigo's mask lightly tapping it before cracks quickly spread on the mask until they stopped spreading barely leaving it in one peace

"Well that seemed to help" said Michael before he slowly pulled back a fist giving Ichigo enough time to block

"How is the old man by the way" questioned Michael as he avoided Ichigo's attacks with ease while he let his sword glow until he jumped back chuckling

"Bankai" said Michael slowly causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in confusion

"When did you get a bankai" questioned Ichigo as Michael wore the hoodie taking it off to show white hair and eyes

"Right now my bankai is the opposite of Zecromac sort of like the vizards" said Michael causing Zecromac to grin as he let himself become shrouded in shadows leaving his eyes glowing until the shadows departed showing him in knight armor with a sword mixed with a scythe

"Bankai… Kage ni Ikari" chuckled Zecromac as the helmet was styled like a hollows mask but with spikes and an animalistic trait surprising everyone as he spun the sword scythe with ease before he threw the scythe towards Michael who caught it also with ease blocking Ichigo's attack with it

"Tag team Zeke" said Michael causing Ichigo to sweat as he saw Zecromac's Bankai making him more menacing until he relaxed

"Nah I'm fine" said Zecromac until he caught the scythe in one hand while the blade stayed inches from Hyori's face causing her to fall backwards before Ichigo came flying to the ground with his mask in tacked

"Well it seems I did a good job in reinforcing the reishi" said Michael before his phone went off

"Hello" said Michael as he listened until he hung up

"Zeke, time to get off your lazy ass were leaving" said Michael causing Zecromac to vanish as he bid farewell to the vizards and Ichigo who was cleaning the dishes

"You didn't get a call did you" said Zecromac causing Michael to pull out his phone and dial Jack's number surprised to hear Jack scream

"Michael you will not believe this" shouted Jack causing Michael to put the phone back to his ear

"What is it" groaned Michael as he walked to a park out of sight until he ran into jack

"I fucked Harribel" said Jack causing Michael to freeze until he burst into laughter leaving Jack smiling as he showed a picture causing Michael to smack his own face to stifle more laughter

"Is that in the elevator" questioned Michael as Jack smiled until he became serious noticing the bright day above

"You here for the same reason too" said jack causing Michael to nod with a smile which caused Jack to smirk

"Well than Let's get rid of Luppi for Grimm kitty" said jack as a the sky above the soul reapers opened up showing four Arrancar in the dark world

"well they seem to be expecting us" said Luppi with a coy smile while Grimmjow looked to his left looking

"Are you looking for big bad demon Grimmjow" said Luppi as he turned to look at Grimmjow who scowled at him

"I don't care whoever I'm looking for isn't down there" said Grimmjow before he took off

"Grimmjow" yelled Yammy only to be ignored as Jack and Michael hid in the bush's in there armor

"If he's gone then we only have to worry about the three… is that Wonderwiess" said Jack as he saw the young Arrancar who looked at a butterfly attempting to catch it

"Yep he's really retarded" said jack happily while Michael chuckled

"Can I borrow one of the pre-gods" said Jack causing Michael to frown until he smiled

"Give the Arrancar a beating" said Michael causing Jack to grin

"Hey Ultan if you can hear me give my brother a hand" said Michael quietly as the sky above darkened before a bolt of thunder hit jack allowing Ultan to give him power

"How the hell can you get used to this" said Jack as he stood up being noticing by Rangiku, Ikkaku and Toshiro who all blinked as he was covered by a metallic armor along with speakers on the upper part of his body while Michael stood in his armor

"Time for work" said Jack as he jumped out of the trees showing him to be in silver armor while the speakers softly played music

"Who the hell are you" said Yammy as the three stepped out of the gargantua

"Well I thought you'd recognise me Yammy pussy face" said jack as the liquid over his face parted showing a smile while Yammy looked in anger

"So you're the one who hurt Yammy" said Luppi causing jack to look at him confused

"I have a question for you" said jack causing Luppi to frown

"Why do you look like a girl" shouted Jack causing Yammy to laugh while Luppi growled

"How dare you" shouted Luppi as he launched himself towards jack he merely chuckled as he vanished and reappeared beside Yammy who was still laughing

"I come up with the funniest insults don't I Yammy" laughed Jack causing Yammy to swing his hand only to miss Jack completely while Michael eyed Wonderwiess who smiled oddly at him while Hitsugaya sent an ice dragon at Yammy while jack countered Luppi

"I have to admit Aizen didn't do a good job at making you, I can smell the weakness in you" said Michael with a serious tone confusing Rangiku as he casually aimed his KC rifle at Wonderwiess while Yumichika looked at his armor in awe until Michael fired hitting Wonderwiess in the face leaving a burn mark on Wonderwiess' face causing him to run away in pain while Michael chuckled

"Yo Jack, how ya doing with Ultan in your head" yelled Michael confusing the team as Jack appeared in a flash

"He won't keep quiet about how fun this is, but I don't mind it" said jack casually while Luppi growled

"That's it I'll end all of your boring lives" shouted Luppi as he grabbed his Zanpakuto

"Strangle Trepadora" said Luppi as Toshiro dashed towards him only to fail as he was surrounded by a cloud sooner sent back by a tentacle

"And here comes the rape" said jack causing Michael to hit his head

"Ow that was Ultan" said Jack as he rubbed his head causing Michael to sigh as he looked to see Luppi in his resureccion

"He's screwed" said the two as Michael deactivated his armor replacing it with the mask surprising the group as he growled happily

"So Luppi or lupe want to have a go at me" said Michael noticing a distant battle with Ichigo and Grimmjow

"So you're the one who hurt Grimmjow, I must say your quite impressive" said Luppi as he sent his tentacles towards Michael who merely disappeared and reappeared behind Luppi who froze as a blade came to his neck

"well what did I miss" said a voice causing Michael to look and see Kisuke casually

"Hey Kisuke, go handle Yammy for us will ya" said Michael happily as he grabbed one of Luppi's tentacles before ripping it off causing Luppi to cry out in pain until he was kicked to the ground by Jack who laughed

"Yo Kisuke" greeted jack as he waved while Michael sheathed the sword lowering himself to be above Luppi who barely stood as he grunted preparing to attack again only to be face to face with Zecromac who grabbed his face giggling

"Oh god no" cried Luppi only to be ignored as Zecromac ripped his face letting out the heads that screamed causing Luppi to cry as he curled up into a ball

"Hahaha your next Yammy Llargo" laughed Zecromac as he saw Kisuke fall to the ground

"Luppi what the hell are you doing get up and fight"

"Or Lord Aizen will be very angry" said Kisuke shocking Yammy as he brought out a black balloon

"A portable Gigai" said Michael as he stood beside while Zecromac appeared above Zecromac who remembered one important detail

"Wait… oh crap, it's a distraction" shouted Zecromac causing all present to look at him in confusion until Jack gasped and turned

"Jack…"

"I'm on it" said jack as he left the scene hoping not to be late as he forced open a soul gate seeing black walls

"Orihime" shouted Jack as he ran full speed down the hall to see two soul reapers against Ulquiorra while Orihime stepped back in shock until Jack walked to the soul reapers sides shocking them

"So Aizen sent you for Orihime eh" said Jack as he stood between Ulquiorra and the soul reapers

"Get her out of here, I'll hold him off" ordered Jack causing the soul reapers and Orihime to run as he kept his eyes on Ulquiorra who looked at him

"You have been a nuisance long enough Hybrid" said Ulquiorra as he aimed a hand towards Jack who smirked

"A bala won't do anything to me" said jack shocking Ulquiorra as he caught it with one hand crushing it with ease

"So why don't you run back home and kiss Aizen's boots like a false god" said Ultan as he took Jack's place letting him hold two shuriken's that glowed blue with lightning

"Your ability is to manipulate electricity, how weak" said Ulquiorra as he appeared in front of Ultan who tilted his head in time to avoid a punch that would have hurt him greatly but not expecting a kick to his stomach sending him flying until he crashed into the two soul reapers knocking them unconscious as Ulquiorra appeared before Ultan who jumped to his feet with no scars or broken bones

"is that all you actually got espada" said Ultan as he stood up straight with a chuckle as he blocked a fist until he jumped to avoid a kick sending his own until he missed and fell face first into the ground stunned as Ulquiorra put a foot on Ultan's head attempting to crush it until Orihime begged for him to stop

"I merely wanted to speak with her" said Ulquiorra as Ultan vanished and reappeared in a blue light beside Orihime

"You want to give her the thing that will allow her to move through objects is that it" said jack as he put a hand on Orihime's shoulder who looked in awe

Meanwhile with Ichigo and Rukia while Grimmjow was frozen

"Don't underestimate me, soul reaper" said Grimmjow in a growl as Rukia froze in shock as he grabbed her head

"Did you really think you could kill me in a thin sheet of ice, you're an idiot!" added Grimmjow before his hand glowed red

"Rukia" said Ichigo before Grimmjow was interrupted

"My oh my" said Shinji as he landed on a roof with a smile

With Michael

"No way" said Michael as he felt jack's spiritual pressure reappear with Orihime's not noticing Yammy get surrounded by a golden light

"Yammy before you go… said Michael as Zecromac appeared beside Yammy who froze as he saw the million faces of Zecromac scream until he vanished with a laugh

The next day

"Jack are you sure your ok with staying here" said Michael as his brother sat on a couch

"Yeah I'm fine" said jack as he was tended by a medical Hybrid who arrived yesterday

"Does it hurt when I do this" questioned the medic as he tapped Jack's shoulder causing jack to shake his head allowing the medic to lean upright

"He should be ok in a few hours, and by the way did you meet anyone interesting here" said the medic causing Michael to nod as he picked up a duffle bag

"Be safe" said jack before Michael turned and smirked

"I will now don't do anything stupid, you'll be needed when Aizen arrives" said Michael before the door closed leaving Jack and the medic in the room until Nigel stepped into the room with Violet

"So he's taking this seriously" said Violet with a smile causing jack to smirk

"So I'm guessing I'm being pulled out of the mission" said jack causing Nigel to laugh softly

"No were sending reinforcements" said Nigel causing jack's eyes to widen as Sarah walked into the room

"So how did it feel working with Ultan" said Sarah causing Ultan to appear beside her happily

"Awesome"

At Orihime's house with Michael who was hidden on the rooftop

"So what your saying is Ulquira whatever his name comes for Orihime after she says goodbye to a sleeping Ichigo" said Zecromac as he sat on the roof ledge swinging his feet lightly as he saw the night sky

"Screw this" said Michael as he jumped down and knock on the door sooner greeted by Orihime who hid a depressed look

"Hi Michael kun" said Orihime only to have a necklace handed to her

"Keep it on at all times ok" said Michael as she took it while he walked away joined by Zecromac who looked at her with a kind smile in his human form causing her to blush as he became shadows as Michael jumped onto the roof towards Ichigo's home where he blocked a kick from Isshin

"If you do that again I'll rip off your foot ex captain" said Michael causing Isshin to freeze in shock

"How…"

"I know everything, even how Masaki died, sorry to hear about that" said Michael as the girls were asleep in there rooms while Isshin held back tears

"If you want when this is all over, I can get a friend of mine to bring her back" said Michael with a smile causing Isshin to look at him in awe

"Who could possibly bring her back" said Isshin causing the lights to flicker as the door began to freeze over followed by a man with a skull mask, bikie jacket, torn jeans, boots and fingerless gloves

"Thanatos at your service mate" greeted the man as he tipped a hat from thin air

"Who are you" questioned Isshin not noticing Yuzu and Karin walk to Ichigo's room with a tray of food unaware of the man's presence

"I'm the grim reaper sir" said Thanatos with a smile with the mask on his forehead before Rukia came into the room in surprise

"Oh hello Michael, who's this with you" said Rukia as she approached the trio not noticing the tears on Isshin's eyes with a smile

"This is my old friend Thanatos" said Michael causing Thanatos to nod

"G'day a pleasure to meet a fellow shinigami" said Thanatos causing Isshin to flinch

"Keep your mouth shut please" said Isshin causing Thanatos to tap his nose sending him backwards

"Nice to meet you love, you seem to look more beautiful than most women I've met" said Thanatos while Michael walked to Ichigo's room seeing Yuzu and Karin eating dinner surprised to see him smiling at Ichigo

"So you two seem to be enjoying yourselves what happened to him" said Michael before he realised his mistake

"Never mind I just wanted to leave this for him when he wakes up tell him to put it on" said Michael before he walked out of the room leaving a DAC on Ichigo's bedside table

"And that is why I'm the grim reaper my darling" said Thanatos while Rukia sat on the couch beside Isshin who looked in awe as Thanatos held two mini scythes as they glowed grey

"Thanatos were leaving be ready tomorrow morning alright" said Michael as he walked out the house towards Toshiro's base of operations followed by the Grim reaper who chuckled

The next day at Orihime's home where the group were discussing the plan

"So you're the soul reapers from Michael's world correct" questioned Rangiku while Thanatos sat on a chair of bones before Ichigo arrived and began to speak with Jushiro who told Ichigo about Orihime's disappearance

"So when can I go at this Aizen arsehole" said Thanatos as the group began to yell until it stopped

"Act of betrayal" said Ichigo in shock as the head captain continued to speak until Michael growled and stood up

"She did it to protect everyone else" said Michael catching everyone but Thanatos by surprise as he took a drink of water that froze into ice as he placed it onto the table

"I know this because My brother saw it" said Michael causing Ichigo to turn and face him

"Why didn't you tell us!" shouted Ichigo as he grabbed Michael's collar

"He threatened" said Michael as he batted Ichigo away causing Rukia to look in shock as he walked out of the room leaving Thanatos while Ichigo left in a depressed feeling until Thanatos spoke coldly

"I was expecting someone like you to have a heart for humans, it's almost pathetic" said Thanatos as the head captain looked at him

"Who are you to say that" said the old man in a low tone of anger causing Thanatos to summon his mask

"I'm the grim reaper pops" said Thanatos as he slowly released a surge of power causing the room to darken and grow cold

"And I once killed a man for being heartless to humans" added Thanatos in a cold voice losing all joy and pride as his eyes glowed before he vanished letting the room lighten again

The next day at Karakura high school

"When did you get here Sarah" questioned Michael as he sat next to Sarah who smiled childishly not noticing Tatsuki looking from the door

"I got here about a day ago" said Sarah happily while Michael hugged her

"I'm glad you're not hurt" said Michael with a hint of joy before he kissed her

"I should say the same" said Sarah as Tatsuki walked away from the room holding back tears before she saw Ichigo walking away

"Ichigo, have you seen Orihime"

An hour later after an incident in the halls the duo made their way to Kisuke's shop where they met up with Ichigo

"I was afraid, afraid that Aizen would go after Orihime's power. So I left her out of this battle, but I was too late. Taking her feelings into consideration it was my mistake to leave her out. I shall all I can in order to help you" said Kisuke as the trio followed him through the underground training area

"You sure about that, I mean after all you would be going against the soul societies decision" said Ichigo as Sarah looked around in awe

"Look I'm here because I went against their rules in the first place" said Kisuke before it was complete silence until a moment passed

"Well you sure are a sad sight Ichigo" said a voice causing Sarah to look up and practically hold herself to hide her joy and excitement

"Hey Uryu wait a minute, what are you doing here" said Ichigo in shock before another voice was heard

"Isn't it obvious, were going to Hueco Mundo" said Chad as he approached noticing the excited look from Sarah until she cleared her throat

"But Chad…"

"Kisuke already gave us the details, we're going with you"

"Yeah" agreed Uryu as Sarah jumped to his side poking his hand before she fell into Michael's arms with a smile

"How can you hide your excitement" whispered Sarah as the trio spoke before they were interrupted by a loud bang causing Sarah to squeal in surprise

"Alright are we all set" said Kisuke causing Sarah to grin as she stepped away from the group

"I also brought a friend" said Sarah confusing Michael until he groaned

"Don't tell me you brought…"

"Hey that's no way to treat a goddess" yelled a female voice surprising the three friends as a woman in green armor with a sword stood beside Sarah

"Generi why the hell are you here" shouted Michael in annoyance before he felt a hand on his shoulder

"A way to apologise" said a male voice causing Michael to turn around and see a teen boy with an eye patch and green hair

"Rionus" said Michael in shock while Zecromac manifested with an equal look of shock

"Are we missing something?" said Kisuke causing the four to shake their heads

"Well seeming though the backup has arrived I have to get back to Jack" said Sarah as she began to leave waving as she jumped to the exit

"Who is that Michael" said Uryu causing Michael to smile

"That is my fiancé"

"Looks like everybody's ready" said Kisuke as the two gods smirked holding their weapons ready

An hour later

"Alright boys, the time has come I shall now open the portal to Hueco Mundo" said Kisuke causing the two gods to jump to their feet impatiently

"Are the gods always like that" whispered Uryu to Michael who smirked

"There new gods" said Michael causing Uryu to nod and look to Generi who blushed as she saw him causing him to blush as well before the portal opened causing the gods to smirk

"This hole that the Arrancar come and go through, is known as the garganta, there is no solid ground beyond this point…"

"So that's what it's really called" thought Michael as the gods smirked beside each other

"Alright fine" said Ichigo

"Let's go" said Rionus as he jumped beside Ichigo who flinched as he saw a path of shadows appear beneath Rionus allowing the group to run on it shocked to see it become white in the blackness

"How do we know when we get there" said Ichigo as they ran in the the darkness until Zecromac appeared flying with joy

"Oh I could live here hahahaha" laughed Zecromac in joy as he flew to the group taking a pose for a painter

"Take my picture" said Zecromac causing Michael to laugh with Rionus who looked back to Generi who had a grin

"It's great to see the old man have fun" said Generi causing Uryu to frown

"How old are you Zecromac" said Uryu causing Zecromac to fly to his side with a top hat and a tuxedo with an eyeglass

"Judging by the years I have been imprisoned I'd say one hundred million years" said Zecromac shocking Uryu before he grinned

"I don't know I'd say half that"

"Hueco Mundo should just be around here" said Ichigo before Uryu smirked and jumped off the platform causing Generi to panic until she saw Uryu flying on a board while Generi giggled and flew beside him smiling happily as she zoomed forward causing Rionus to smirk

"Hold on" said Rionus causing the group to stop and hold on before it zoomed forward like a bullet with Zecromac laughing insanely

"Incoming" shouted Michael before the group came to a sudden stop in a hallway with a deep blue glow

"What the, why would this place look like this" said Ichigo as Michael looked behind them to see the portal close while Rionus ran forward

"Hey anybody home" yelled Rionus causing Uryu to sigh with Michael and Zecromac

"They don't know about stealth do they" said the trio before the followed the others before Uryu lost it and hit the wall triggering a trap

"Run" shouted Michael causing the group to run from a falling floor until they came to a safe hall until Ichigo triggered a trap causing the group to freeze

"Well bummer" said Ichigo as the hall was filled with a rumbling sound

"I hope that isn't what I think it is" said Uryu as they looked forward while Rionus stepped forward smiling

"Wait for it" said Generi happily as Rionus pulled back his right fist ready while Chad took a stance beside him fist also drawn

"Alright ready for some work outs" said Rionus as a round boulder came towards them until the duo punched shattering it to pieces allowing them to high five until they heard another sound

"Another one" said Uryu causing Michael to sweat as a large hand came into view on the ceiling

"We might have to run" said Michael as he grabbed Ichigo by the collar and ran off with the group until they made it to a hall

"Where do you think you're going" said a voice causing the group to stop and see a man

"We came here to see a friend and take her back" said Michael as he stepped forward smiling happily as he giant one came into the room

"Why don't you two handle it" said Michael as he looked to Uryu and Chad who nodded while the others held Ichigo while Michael moved to the side ready to help

"One down one more to go" said Michael as Uryu finished his fight leaving Chad holding back a tongue before Zecromac laughed as he sat on Chad's shoulder

"Can I rip out his tongue" laughed Zecromac insanely as he looked to Chad who shrugged allowing Zecromac to grab the tongue and rip it out while Chad stepped forward and finished the fight

"WOO go Uryu" cheered Generi before the roof began to crumble

"Run" shouted Ichigo before the group ran to a staircase in time to avoid the roof landing on top of them before they were shot out landing in pain

"I cant believe we made it out of there, man do I feel gross" said Ichigo as he emptied the sand from his clothing while Michael brushed himself off while Generi helped Uryu to his feet

"Thank you" said Uryu before the group felt a presence behind them causing Michael to turn and smile

"Glad to see I made it" said the new comer as he jumped down from the perch above landing softly showing an outfit similar to Uryu's but with added armor

"Richimes" said Rionus and Generi as they ran to the man who smiled kindly

"Did I miss anything important Titular" questioned Richimes as he approached the group looking to Chad with respect

"Are any of you going to ask what that is?" said Richimes as he pointed to his left causing the group to gasp at the sight of a large structure

"What the hell?" said Rionus before Michael ran forward causing the group to run after him until they noticed he was running to the right and stop confusing the group as they approached as Chad noticed something ahead before a sandstorm kicked up

"Alright we got a party" shouted Zecromac before the group were sucked into the tornado leaving him on the floor until he vanished into a cloud of shadows

"Where the hells Aeron when you need her" shouted Zecromac as he arrived inside Michael's mind

"Well I don't see you doing anything" said Generi until they noticed thy were flying

"Wait isn't this the…"

"Yes its Kūkaku Shiba's cannon thingy" said Michael happily as he stood up until he noticed Richimes tap on the wall of the cannon impressed

"Who is it that made this" said Richimes as he turned to Uryu

"Kūkaku Shiba" said Uryu holding his concentration until Ichigo began to interrupt him

"Ichigo now is not the time" growled Michael before Chad saw cracks

"Chad are you nuts" screamed the trio of humans before the cannon broke sending the group flying before they landed in pain

"Ok that hurt" groaned Michael before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and lift him to his feet

"Thanks Richimes" said Michael causing the god to shrug happily as they regrouped before running towards the structure where they felt a far spiritual pressure

"How about we tell them were here Mikey" said Zecromac as he sat in Michael's inner world causing Michael to stop with the three humans panting happily until Richimes frowned towards a group of hollows

An hour later after meeting Nel and her brothers

"So you four are gods" said Nel confusingly as she looked between the four gods including Zecromac who was in his shadow form with a grin before the ground shook

"Oh come on cant we get a fucking break here" shouted Zecromac as a tower of sand rose above

"WHO CARES SCATTER!" shouted Michael causing the team to run in random directions avoiding the attack until Ichigo sent a wave of blue energy causing the sand to sink making a pit of quick sand

"Come Rukia when the fuck are you gonna get here" thought Michael seconds before a ray of ice froze on the risen sand giant

"Rukia" cheered Michael only to be sucked under the sand followed by Rionus causing the group to panic

"SHIT" shouted Michael as he landed beside Rionus who groaned until he looked up to see the sand above in a dark cloud

"Great just our luck" growled Rionus as Michael stood up in pain until he looked around gawking at the giant trees around them

"We're doomed" said Michael causing Rionus to groan in as he fell backwards only to fall back off of a cliff until he floated upward

"Can we just get going please" said Rionus only to be ignored as Michael grabbed him and ran away just before a blast of red light hit the ground they were just standing

"Run" yelled Michael causing Rionus to grab his collar and fly away dodging each attack until they could hear laughter

"Hey wait a minute only I have the crazy laugh" shouted Zecromac causing Michael to grin as Rionus let go allowing Zecromac to take control with an even more insane laugh which sounded more like a howl than words with the ground shaking violently

"I want a challenge" shouted Zecromac sending out a large amount of his spiritual pressure causing the trees to shake while Rionus stood beside him mixing his power with his

"Let's get the party started" cheered the duo before they both narrowly dodged a large crater causing them to run as they heard the painful screams of death behind them

"Where the hell do we find the others" said Rionus as they found a cave allowing them to rest for a minute until they heard a roar

"Menos Grande" said Michael as he peeked in the open

"What makes you think I'd know how to find them?" whispered Michael as he sat against the all while Rionus sighed

"Fair point" said Rionus defeated until Michael stood up and walked to the entrance keeping out of sight before the duo waited for an hour before they both sensed the group causing them both to run

"I think that's them" said Michael as the duo ran towards the crumbling ground

"We better hurry" said Michael as the duo jumped in time to see a man with red hair and a shikansho run towards a Menos

"Get to the others" said Rionus before he threw Michael to the cave landing beside the man as the cave crumbled with Michael behind it reunited with the others

"ASHIDO!" screamed Rukia as the light faded

An hour later

"We should be getting close" said Ichigo as the group walked through a hole that Ichigo made with Generi silent beside Uryu while Michael had Nel on his shoulder after also climbing a ladder with Michael under the rubble with Ichigo

"Can we just find a staircase" yelled Michael before the group walked in a hall with Renji holding a red light while the group spoke until Nel and her brothers ran down a hall stopping at a wall confused

"What the heck is this" said Dondochakka as Michael stepped beside him

"There are stairs behind it" stated Michael as Zecromac manifested with his fist drawn back

"Not for long!" laughed Zecromac before punching as the rest of the group arrived letting Ichigo take out another wall which led to a split doorways

"We should split up" suggested Rukia causing Ichigo to protest not noticing Michael walk off down a hall as the group cheered after Renji's speech allowing Michael to shifted into Zecromac who laughed insanely as he ran forward finding no Arrancar which caused him to groan

"Why aren't we finding anyone" Yelled Zecromac in frustration not noticing himself release a surge of energy attracting an unnoticed Arrancar

"Well it seems someone has crawled into our den" said a voice causing Zecromac to stop with a grin until he saw the Arrancar

"What the FUCK!" yelled Zecromac in disgust as his opponent wore a ballet dress and the fact he was male

"How dare you insult my beauty for I am Charlotte Chuhlhourne and you will witness my super beauty pretty…." Began Charlotte only to be kicked in the face and sent flying

"More like a fucking nightmare INSTEAD OF BEAUTY!" yelled Zecromac getting a puking sound of agreement from Michael who shivered in his world getting a look of the enemy

"I was hoping we wouldn't find him" sighed Michael as Zecromac turned and walked away holding his mouth before he vomited

"Wow I didn't think I'd ever vomit" said Zecromac in confusion before he stepped forward in silence until he stopped briefly to sense anything behind him satisfied after four minutes before walking again stopping briefly again to turn around and see a man with a weird hollow mask

"So I did sense someone, may I ask what your name is goat face" said Zecromac as he fully turned as Michael manifested beside him

"My name is…"

"Rudbornn Chelute, 61st Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias" said Michael stunning the man as Michael smirked

"How do you know this?" growled Rudbornn only to be left alone as Zecromac and Michael vanished reappearing a few miles away

"Wait I think I know where we are" said Michael as he approached a door with a number three

"I call dibs on the hot one" said Zecromac as he ran leaving Michael behind

"Hey wait a minute, which one are you going after?" said Michael causing Zecromac to stop and smile

"The one with the black hair and bitchy attitude, plus the ass" said Zecromac causing Michael to freeze

"Emilou Apacci?" questioned Michael causing Zecromac to nod happily as he shifted his appearance to look like a normal Arrancar

"Well that makes things easier to get around" said Michael as he felt a white mask fragment manifest on his chin

"Why would it be easier our spiritual pressures are still the same you idiot" said Zecromac causing Michael to frown as he went head to head

"It was your idea to put on a disguise so clearly you're the idiot" said Michael smiling in victory as Zecromac stood down

"Whatever just go help Rukia" said Zecromac as he turned and walked away allowing Michael to turn and see Pyron standing patiently while Zecromac waved

"Hey Pyron see ya later" said Zecromac before he vanished

"So ready for some fun" said Michael with a smirk while Pyron smiled proudly as he vanished

"Let us show these demons true pride" said Pyron as Michael ran down a hall teleporting in a ball of fire before he reappeared in a dark room

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie" said a voice causing Michael to peek around a corner causing Pyron to smirk as Michael got the same idea

"Tag team" said the duo as Michael appeared beside Rukia surprising her as he smirked evilly

"Let's try something Pyron" said Michael as a sword manifested in his right hand while his body was engulfed in a fire replacing him with Pyron who smile as his hair remained on fire with his body in a chainmail armor with added steel plating

"Burn all Futago no Honō" said Pyron as he swung the sword sending two dragons of fire towards Aaroniero who sonidoed out of the fire with small burn marks

"You dare disgrace a warriors corpse by fooling his once allies into attacking each other… it is almost pathetic" said Pyron before he charged swinging without mercy as he burnt the flesh while Pyron increased the flames of his sword causing the ground to shake as his fiery hair became black

"And I will not tolerate a warriors soul be disgraced" yelled Pyron as he sent a flame dragon burning Aaroniero completely leaving nothing but the warriors weapon behind allowing Pyron to pick it up and walk to Rukia

"Give this to his family Miss Kuchiki" said Pyron as he gave Rukia the shikai blade of Kaien Shiba

"Which one are you?" questioned Rukia as the hair became blue

"My name is Pyron god of judgement" said Pyron as he lit up the room allowing the duo to find stairs and leave into sunlight

"So this is the so called day of Hueco Mundo, how pathetic" said Pyron as he sheathed his sword


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything froze as Ultan stood facing Nnoitra who blinked in shock as the sky thundered until Ultan clicked his fingers making a bolt of lightning to flow into his palm sooner becoming a sword with a blue hum and glow

"You know what I think of you right now spoon head?" said Ultan as the sword was aimed at Nnoitra who hesitated before taking a fighting stance

"I really hate people who hurt my friends" stated Ultan as the clouds roared with thunder as he released his spiritual pressure causing Nnoitra to wheeze at the sudden weight on his shoulders shocked to see Ultan's eyes turned red with anger

"Send them alight… Akarui Hikari" Shouted Ultan before he was engulfed in a flash of light blinding Nnoitra who was sent flying by the flash that sooner died down showing Ultan in his human form with wings made of swords while his face was similar to Michael's and the white hair

"If you think you can hurt my friends and get away with it, than your stupid" said Ultan before he could strike Nnoitra vanished leaving Ultan alone in annoyance as he looked down to Chad with worry

Meanwhile

"Ok so where am i?' said Zecromac as he walked through a hall unnoticed by anyone who walked past him confusing Himself for that matter until he strolled into a room that had a round table with ten chairs and a throne at the other end of the room giving Zecromac an evil smile as he jumped and sat on the throne lazily

"I feel at home already" chuckled Zecromac happily before he heard multiple heartbeats outside the door causing him to vanish into a cloud of shadows moving to the closest shadows remaining silent as the doors opened showing three men walk in

"So Aizen, what are we gonna do about those god guys?" questioned Gin as the trio approached the throne not noticing Zecromac as he listened intently as Aizen began to speak only to be interrupted by the door opening to show a panting Nnoitra

"We have bigger… problems Lord Aizen" said Nnoitra before he fell to the floor

"Well it seems we have two guests" said Aizen causing Zecromac to frown as he gained eye contact with Aizen who had a smile

"So you figured out I was in here. Hahaha you have good senses I'll give you that" laughed Zecromac as he came into view from the shadows with an evil grin while his eyes glowed

"Well since I'm out in the open try to attack me, show me the illusion the soul reapers fear" challenged Zecromac seconds before a blade pierced through his chest confusing him as he looked down looking up again to see al three men staring at him

"It appears the intruders have reached the meeting room lord Aizen" spoke a monotone voice causing Zecromac to turn and see green emerald eyes and pale skin

"Ulquiorra Cipher, You're the bastard who hurt my twin brother, I think I'll have to repay you for disrespecting him" growled Zecromac before two arm sprouted from his shoulders and grab the hilt of the Zanpakuto shocking the men as Zecromac ripped it out of his chest and throw Ulquiorra to the wall with his chest in shreds until it slowly healed with him giggling insanely

"And one other thing you all should know about me, is I can't be killed" stated Zecromac before he became a cloud of shadows and vanished leaving a mark on the floor which was two eyes and an evil grin **(it's the smile of Disturbed's the guy)**

Meanwhile with Renji and Dondochakka

"What the hell?" yelled Renji as he jumped to his feet until he was greeted by Aquarius who stood patiently as the duo faced towards the Octava Espada Szayelaporro Granz

"My I have to admit you're impressive for a god of illusion" commented Szayelaporro as he studied Aquarius who simply chuckled as his arms became whips that grew small knives at the end

"Are you able to stand my comrade?" said Aquarius turning to see Renji stand up heavily as he gripped his Zanpakuto tightly in anger

"If your worried about Miss Kuchiki do not worry I can sense her life and it is nowhere near death" stated Aquarius allowing Renji to sigh in relief while Szayelaporro studied him more

"So you can sense beings that far, how interesting, I must ask you more questions" said Szayelaporro only to be ignored as a blade was against his neck

"If you value your life you will move or I will behead you creature of the dead" growled Aquarius only to allow Granz to sonido away

"Why did you let him run away?" yelled Renji as he approached Aquarius who looked around silently until he turned to Renji and exploded into a pool of water shocking Renji as Szayelaporro reappeared with a disappointed smile

"Well you didn't live up to your name" said Granz only to be surprised to see the pool of water reform into a man showing a look of irritation

"I warned you, demon" growled Aquarius before he lunged towards the espada followed by Renji who yelled a battle cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach chapter 3

**Hello readers I decided to skip Ichigo and Grimmjow's fight so now Michael and Ichigo are going head to head with Nnoitra so enjoy **

"OK this is getting annoying first Grimmjow now spoon head" yelled Michael as Ichigo dodged the scythe like weapon with ease while Michael studied for an opening unlucky so far until he spotted one letting him lunge forward with Zecromac's scythe only to be blocked

"Don't think I didn't see you human" laughed Nnoitra as he sent Michael back skidding until he stopped seeing Ichigo blocking

"Just hold still Hybrid!" shouted Nnoitra causing Michael to deadpan along with Ichigo who frowned as he was sent skidding

"UH, dude, I'm the hybrid" said Michael causing Nnoitra to gawk before Michael and Ichigo burst into laughter

"Stop laughing at me you fucking soul reaper" shouted Nnoitra only to see Zecromac in front of Ichigo grinning insanely while hellhounds sat at his side like hunting dogs

"How about you take me on, I'm sure you'd find me as a buffet of slaughter" said Zecromac causing Nnoitra to step back in shock as the hellhounds snarled as they approached until they were sent back

Meanwhile

"Am I the only one thinking he has a sexual problem with that noise he's making, Are you sure your not gay dude?" said Ultan as he joined the fight with Uryu successfully avoiding the purple sludge Szayelaporro made

"How dare you say such nonsense" yelled Szayelaporro as the duplicates of is allies charged until he zoomed into life shocking everyone as they fell to the floor in pieces crackling with electricity

"I say what I want buddy so shut up and take the insults because I have a lot more" said Ultan before he summoned a spear of lighting

"So back off or I'll blow you to pieces" warned Ultan as his energy became red

"Uh should we may be back away or something?" said Pesche while Aquarius sighed as his body became ice showing a solid form of his human face

"We always… wait do you feel that?" said Ultan

Meanwhile

"Holy shit Nel?" cheered Zecromac as he sat on a destroyed pillar with a wounded Ichigo while Neliel attacked Nnoitra beside Michael who was in his hybrid state snarling as his skin mimicked Nnoitra's Heirro followed by Neliel sending a cero back at Nnoitra causing Zecromac to cheer and clap insanely before he sniffed the air appearing beside Neliel who ran to Ichigo hugging him while Zecromac continued watching the blast before Nnoitra's subordinate flying into a rubble

"SO the spoon head fucker stands in weakness, Is it my turn yet" said Zecromac before Michael stood beside him snarling and growling before he returned to his human state and ran to the trio's side

"I'll rip out that tongue of yours Nnoitra Jiruga so take me on and prove if you can make me beg" laughed Zecromac catching the weapon as Nnoitra threw it stunned by the result

"Hey I caught it" laughed Zecromac as he tossed the blade back making it an even match

"Why would you do that for an enemy" yelled Nnoitra only to be sent to the floor by a foot

"Just shut up and fight me dumbass" yelled Zecromac causing Nnoitra to blink as Zecromac jumped back grinning evilly as his hands became knife like claws

"So get off your ass and fight me weakling!" shouted Zecromac before he dodged the weapon with ease kicking it back as Nnoitra charged at Zecromac who grinned as he continuously dodged the attacks causing mild irritation to Nnoitra

"Just. Hold. Still!" yelled Nnoitra swinging his weapon mindlessly until Zecromac stopped and caught the blade in his mouth shocking Nnoitra as Zecromac giggled insanely

"How is your head not in two?" snarled Nnoitra as Zecromac just stared at him with a smug smile showing pure anger and evil in the red eye

"Haven't you been paying attention" said Zecromac as he released the weapon allowing Nnoitra to jump back in surprise as he felt his right arm bleeding

"I'm a god" laughed Zecromac showing his true nature as the world around him shook at his power following as it became dark giving Neliel enough time to throw a lance in her resureccion towards Nnoitra

"High five for that" cheered Zecromac before he saw Ichigo slowly being crushed

"Son of a bitch" shouted Zecromac as Michael lied on the floor unconscious while Neliel returned to her child form

"Well it looks like your all alone" stated Nnoitra with a smug smile until he saw the grin on Zecromac's face

"Just the way I like it"

**Author note (Ill Nino This is war: I thought of the fight and it is epic in my imagination)**

"What do you mean 'Just the way I like it', don't you have any allies?" said Nnoitra confusingly while Zecromac continued to grin

"I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike" said Zecromac calmly confusing Nnoitra before a surge of energy erupted

"Hey mister smiles" cheered a small female voice causing Zecromac to aim his elbow at Tesra who was sent flying by a bolt of shadows

"Now you're alone" said Zecromac cheerfully allowing a girl to sit on his right shoulder happily followed by a man with an eye patch and a shinigami haori

"Yachiru, Kenpachi glad to finally meet you" greeted Zecromac as his grin became sadistic while Kenpachi stretched his right shoulder

"Can I go first?" said Kenpachi causing Zecromac to look at him and shrug

"Age before beauty, or in my case freaky and terrifying" said Zecromac stepping back until he turned to wake up Michael who showed a bruised face

"Dude time to wake up" yelled Zecromac as he tapped Michael making himself annoying until Michael punched him away instantly standing on his feet until he saw Kenpachi fighting Nnoitra

"Mikel!" cried a female voice causing Michael to growl at the name

"It's Michael, not Mikel!" corrected Michael in annoyance while he ran to Ichigo's side seeing Tesra with a gaping hole in his chest along with the marks of a tear

"Well he didn't last long" mused Michael picking Ichigo by the shoulder while Orihime began healing the two only to be ignored by Michael who had his own regenerating body

"Focus on Ichigo, I'm fine" ordered Michael causing Orihime to nod as Zecromac turned and ran into the battlefield slamming his feet into Nnoitra's face while Kenpachi turned and swung Zecromac back to Nnoitra who again felt a foot smash his face finally Allowing Zecromac to land on his feet with ease

"Nice throw" commented Zecromac as Kenpachi walked forward showing a large gash on his chest while his right eye had the eye patch

"It's the first time I threw someone towards an enemy before" said Kenpachi causing Zecromac to laugh as he took his shadow form giggling happily

"We should spar some time with you using that form" chuckled Kenpachi causing Zecromac to turn and grin as his arm became a blade

"Shall I strike first or…" began Zecromac before a blast of reiatsu caught there attention

"And great he's in his resureccion" said Zecromac causing Kenpachi to grin as he stepped forward sooner followed by Zecromac who left a track of footprints

"Great he's doing this thing again" said Michael noticing the footprints growing

"What's he doing?" questioned Orihime confusingly as Michael lifted up a pillar and place it in front of the trio

"He's basically about to cause a whole crap load of destruction" said Michael as the shadows began to rise up

"Guerrieri Anima" finished Zecromac as he clicked his fingers causing the shadows to erupted into human skeletons wielding sickles and swords

"Portami il suo cuore" laughed Zecromac pointing his index finger towards Nnoitra who held multiple scythes in four arms while standing in shock at the skeletons

"What the hell!?" spoke Nnoitra showing full shock as the skeletons shrieked while running like a pack of wolves ignoring Kenpachi who stopped

"Hey leave some for me!" shouted Kenpachi following the skeletons attacks jumping as Nnoitra swung knocking off three heads that were caught and reattached

"They can't die like myself because they already are dead" chuckled Zecromac as he stepped forward smiling evilly before he jumped and zoomed down towards Nnoitra preparing to block until Zecromac phased through the weapon and into Nnoitra's chest

"What the hell, was that an illusion" said Nnoitra breathless by the sudden attack

"You may want to surrender" warned Michael as he approached ignoring the pillar fall from the explosion showing Orihime and Ichigo who stood up weakly with his wounds healed

"Why should I sur… ah" growled Nnoitra before his entire body became overwhelmed with untold pain causing him to gasp as he gripped his chest feeling his left lung collapse closing his eyes to see Zecromac grinning evilly

"**Hahahahahahaha let me show you true pain**" laughed Zecromac as he broke another inner organ causing Nnoitra to puke out blood not noticing the skeletons vanished into dust

"I'm going to break you down until I can see through yours ribs" giggled Zecromac as he broke the bone of the wrist causing Nnoitra to scream in pain while Orihime gasped in shock as the wrist broke off falling to the floor with blood

"What is he doing in there?" questioned Kenpachi equally disgusted by the scene

"He calls it Dolore Interiore" answered Michael unfazed by the scene after so many years of working with the god

"Is he always that creepy" spoke Kenpachi with a grin before he felt an eye ball hit his face followed by another scream of pain

"OK that's gross" stated Michael as he flicked blood off his right arm slightly disgusted by the blood

"**OPEN WIDE!**" cheered Zecromac as the jaw of Nnoitra ripped open allowing Zecromac to flow out in a cloud of shadows before manifesting into his solid form proud of his work as Nnoitra laid on the floor dead in his own blood.

**I hated that guy so much I had to kill him brutally I was gonna make Kenpachi end it but I thought he'd deserve a bit of torture before he died, I'm an evil bastard aren't I :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach chapter 4

"Was it really necessary to torture him" questioned the calm voice of the captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana, while she tended to Michael's shoulder that had a gash

"Hey blame him not me" said Michael causing Zecromac to chuckle as he licked a small portion of blood from his fingertips followed by a sadistic smile

"I'm the most brutal fighter of the pre gods" stated Zecromac proudly as he turned to the corpse of Nnoitra tempted to rip it apart until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"It would be quite important to stay put while we heal your comrades" said Retsu causing Zecromac to show a hint of respect

"Yes ma'am, just make sure they're both at full strength please" said Michael causing Zecromac to regain his sadistic grin while Kenpachi sat patiently until the group could feel a distant spiritual pressure

"Pyron, Byakuya, that's an interesting combo?" said Michael causing Zecromac to frown

Meanwhile at the battlefield

"Are you able to stand my friend?" questioned Pyron as he kneeled down beside Byakuya after the battle between Zommari Rureaux leaving Byakuya with a wounded leg and arm before Pyron appeared in time to defend the kuchiki's once again

"I am fine" said Byakuya causing the god of Judgment to frown until he rolled his eyes

"Just let me tend to her wounds and we shall leave I sense my brothers are in combat" said Pyron as his right hand reached for Rukia and warmed sending a small seeable red aura that surrounded Rukia's wounds slowly closing them

"Let us move before anyone else arrives" said Pyron gaining a nod from Byakuya and Hanatarō Yamada before they made their way to the location where they met up with Retsu and Isane who were surprised to see Pyron holding Rukia bridal style until he softly lowered her to the blanket where he saw Chad and an Arrancar

"So he managed to stay alive after that attack, Impressive" commented Pyron until he saw Zecromac and Michael nodding in greeting before he sensed a battle

"Is that another god I sense?" questioned Isane causing Pyron to look at her with respect

"It is my youngest brother" answered Pyron just as a lightning bolt erupted to the clouds surprising everyone but the hybrid and gods

Meanwhile at the battlefield

"Alright creepy clown dude how about we end this" said Ultan as he stood beside Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Aquarius who was in his solid form showing no cracks in the ice while Szayelaporro stood in annoyance

"How dare you call me creepy clown" hissed Mayuri only to be greeted by an ice duplicate of himself that turned to him sooner gaining color similar to his

"He simply said what he thought though I have to admit it gets annoying" said Aquarius causing Ultan to smirk as he vanished reappearing behind Szayelaporro while the two Mayuri charged forward distracting Szayelaporro as Aquarius/Mayuri readied their Zanpakuto smiling evilly as they struck Szayelaporro who froze as he was struck by lightning giving the two captains to attack instantly jumping back as Szayelaporro defended himself

"Just let us hurt you, you freaking weirdo" growled Aquarius as he returned to his ice state with a look of annoyance and irritation

"Should I just sent him on fire with my lightning" suggested Ultan causing Mayuri to look at him with interest

"Please do demonstrate" said Mayuri causing Ultan to look at him in confusion

"Just stand back and I'll do… WOW YOU DIDN'T WASTE ANY TIME!" warned Ultan turning around to Szayelaporro before turning back stunned by the distance between Mayuri and himself

"I want to be at a safe distance when studying" said Mayuri causing Ultan to sigh as he turned back to Szayelaporro who smiled evilly as he held a copy of Ultan who chuckled as he summoned a lance of lightning taking a throwing stance as it grew crackling with power while his right arm generated a psionic shield

"How interesting?" commented Mayuri causing Aquarius to look at him in annoyance

"Time for some fireworks" cheered Ultan as he threw the lance striking Szayelaporro through the heart causing his body to disintegrate into dust as the thunder boom died down

"And the crowd goes wild" cheered Ultan causing everyone in the area to look at him in annoyance while Mayuri began to heal Renji and Uryu's wounds moving quicker thanks to Aquarius while Ultan helped Nemu dig until they found a hidden laboratory

"Wow he had all this" exclaimed Ultan as he stepped seeing all the mangled corpses hanging from the ceiling scowling at the cruel fashion of torture

"I hope Zecromac does worse" commented Ultan

**Again hello another chapter over and done with thank you to whoever is reading this hope you enjoyed next chapter will be a description for people who want to know My OC's appearances so be ready for some explanations**


End file.
